


Totem Poles and Beasts with One Eye

by Notsomuchaworm



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action, Angst, Blushing, Dark, F/M, First time tagging, Fluff, Help, I'll add more tags later, Insanity, Mental Disorders, Reader Insert, Romance, Trust Issues, Verbal Abuse, apocolypse, awkward love, fan fiction, galaxy, on plot, reader isn't exactly human, sixth sense reader, telekensis, this is going to get really dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsomuchaworm/pseuds/Notsomuchaworm
Summary: You've been different from everybody else for as long as you could remember. It seems that you were different even before that. Your adoptive parents think that the best thing to do is to send you to Gravity Falls to live with your aunt. There, you meet a family that you'll never forget, and go through something that will change you forever.In this town, anything can happen and nothing can be stopped.(Orignally posted on Quotev)





	1. Prologue

"Dipstick look!! She has a weird science-y shirt on!! Go talk to her!!!"  
"Mabel!! I can't just randomly compliment a complete stranger!! That's creepy!!"  
"Not as creepy as your internet history... HEYO!!"  
"Ouch! Mabel! I thought I deleted the-"

"SHH- She's looking over!!"  
You raised an eyebrow at the kids sitting a few rows across the bus. You were currently going to a sleepy town in Oregon called Gravity Falls, to live with your ( not really) Aunt until you turned 18. To be honest, you had never heard of this town before a couple of weeks ago ( you're pretty sure almost no one does), but you were ecstatic anyways. You're hometown... Well it was just like forcing a round peg in a square hole. When you force it into it, you ruin it in the process, so it can never fit in anywhere else. That was your life basically. You were... Different from others, starting from the very large IQ  of 172 at the age of 14. Your hometown was known for having the some of the most talented athletes in the world, so it isn't surprising that they valued sports over knowledge.

Your town fucking hated you.

You didn't have an athletic bone in your body. Sure you could run pretty well, but you were never motivated or interested too. That came in handy though when you faced bullies, which happened a lot unfortunately. Your  adoptive parents were embarrassed of even being seen with you and weren't even secretive about it. The town just wanted to sweep you under the carpet, never to be seen again. Then they realized what else you could do.

You had a bond with the dead. 

You never really thought too much about it until you were twelve, when you started to exhibit this ability more and more. Word got around, about the freak who not only could list all of digits of pie by memory, but could interact with the dead. And the dead would react back. You could have conversations with the dead, see through the dead, and even control and harness the energy of the dead. To be honest, the dead were nicer to you than the living. 

That caused the bullying to increase, I mean, the adopted freak girl can talk to ghosts now? That was a field day for most bullies.. Especially after the Ouija Board Incident.... That was when you realized you could talk to other things...

You Graduated this year ( you got bumped up a few years, partially because the principal believed that you needed at least some challenge to your work, but mostly because they wanted you out of the school system.), and you refused to go to college yet (it seemed really boring, and you were 14.. You weren't even old enough to get a license. Besiides, you knew what people did at college. That would have been incredibly awkward.) It was either this, or Summer Camp, which basically is a Geek's hell. 

It looked like these kids (you really should't call them kids, considering they just looked slightly younger than you) were in the same predicament as you, considering their luggage was way to large just to be for a week or two. You smiled at the the boy's blush when his eyes met yours, and waved your hand slightly. You were going to be here for the next few months, why not try to meet some people who won't lower your self esteem. If that was even possible. 

The girl suddenly pushed the boy off the seat and into the isle, where he proceeded to land flat on his back, his hat falling off. Your mind suddenly clicked. You noticed the two looked very much alike when you first saw them, but you just realized that they were identical twins. You cursed your brain for being lost in the traumatic experiences of your childhood, causing you not to pay attention to the simplest of things. You cursed it for being abnormal, cursed it for being different. Cursed it for causing so many issues.   
The anxious boy got up and put his hat back on his head, glaring at his sister. You giggled. "Hey, I like your hat."

The boy blushed beat red again _**(A/N: Dipper you cinnamon roll! ;)**_ muttering a thanks, and sitting back down in his seat. "I like your shirt."  
"I know. I think the whole bus knows," you say, giving him an inappropriate Danisnotonfire wink. The girl  giggles hysterically, and the boy kicks her in the shin. "My name is (Y/N) by the way."  
"I'm Dipper, and this is Mabel," Dipper says, and points back to the girl.

"How long are you both staying in Gravity Falls?" You ask. You knew it must be for some time, but you hoped they would be here long.  
"Are parents sent us here for the summer!!" Mabel enthusiastically said. Dipper rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah. Funny how they couldn't wait to get rid of us." Mabel hit him again on the shoulder. You could relate. That's exactly why you were here. Your  adoptive parents wanted to get rid of you. You smiled at the two anyways. They were just too adorable!!! You wished that your siblings were as playful and loving as these two. The relationship with your siblings was the same as your parents. They didn't want to be seen in public with you, they humiliated you, and were the break in the dam for the reasons you were being sent here. You had 3 siblings, and they were all equally vicious. Jack was the oldest, and a cold blooded linebacker, Marci was the second oldest, a stereotypical brainless cheerleader, and Steve... Steve was a boxer and could kill instantly if he wanted to. They all hated every bone in your body, questioning and whining to your adoptive parents to why they even keep you. Lovable. 

"I'll be staying in Gravity Falls for a while too." You told them honestly. You're 15th birthday was right around the corner, and 3 years seemed like a long time even if you did move out when you turned 18. 

"You don't look that much older than us. How old are you?" Dipper asked.

"14. I'm turning 15 in the end of July. You two are 12, right?" You asked lightly. You could figure out little bits and pieces of people just be observing them, and sometimes ( most of the time) people would get freaked out. Dipper had a stronger B.O. than a body builder after a 6 hour muscle compression exercise, but a very youthful complexion, so he couldn't be 13 yet, but you could tell he was turning soon. Mabel's braces where a hint and so was her childish and fresh personality.. When you become a teenager that positivity goes away, when your forced to see the world how it really is. Besides, they were twins. If one was one age, the other was the same. 

"OH MY GOSH!! How did you know that!? Are you a wizard??" Mabel asked excitedly.   
"Yeah. How did you know that?" Dipper said, narrowing his eyes at you. 

"I guessed." You lied. Dammit (Y/N). Why do you have to say that out loud?   
Suddenly the bus driver's voice boomed through the speaker. " Passengers we have arrived at our destination. Please gather your things and exit the bus." 

Dipper dragged Mabel's hand and pulled her over to where there luggage was. As soon as they left to go back to their seats, you grabbed your luggage from the over head slot and got off the bus. Once you got off, you couldn't help but take a nice deep breath of the fresh air. You should probably find your aunt, but you really wanted to say good bye to Dipper and Mabel. You honestly hoped to see them again soon, and if this town was as small as it made out to be, then that outcome was probable. You also hoped they wouldn't push how you knew their age.   
You managed to spot them in a matter of seconds, even though you could barely see over all of the adults. You walked over to them, dragging your luggage with you. Dipper noticed you first and pulled on Mabel's sweater sleeve to get her to look in your direction. 

"I got to go find my aunt, and I hope to see you again soon." You said with your seemingly never stopping smile. These two really knew how to brighten someone's day.

"S-same here!!" Dipper said, scratching the back of his neck. Mabel looked at Dipper with an excited expression, full of knowing. You knew Dipper was embarrassed, but then again most most 12 year olds are sweaty and disoriented in some way. You knew there could always be other reasons for being nervous (hell, on the bus when you were talking to them you were having an internal breakdown because you've only had descent conversations with corpses), but it most certainly couldn't be.... that... He  _ **likes**_  you, right?  
   
"Bye (Y/N)!!" Mabel yelped. "You can find us at the Mystery Shmack!"

"I think it's called the Mystery Shack Mabel-"

"What he said!!"

You rolled your eyes and chuckled. You turned around to go back the other way. As you did, you had a perfect view of a faded sign that said GRAVITY FALLS. 

 

You wouldn't imagine that this town would be where you would find your real family and your potential downfall. 


	2. Aunt Carol and The Handy Soos Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Carol is cooky but a little shady.

"(Y/N)!!! (Y/N)!!!! over here young lady!!!" 

 

_You turn your head to see a woman in her late 60s standing next to an old van. Your eyes immediately started to analyze the information the woman was giving off. Her eyes are a faded blue and her eyelids are slightly warn down. Her eyes say that she's a woman who's witnessed many things over the years, which is stranger for a woman in such a small town. She carries a peaceful aura, with a lipstick smudged smile on her face. The smudges look like she's been drinking water and with the sweat on her brow it doesn't take a fool to guess she's been outside on this hot summer day .As she waves to you,  you notice her hands have streaks of dirt on the  palms. She's definitely been outside, and she's been outside for most of her days according to her posture. It's surprisingly well for someone her age, while most are retired and are finding their purpose on the couch, she's been moving and keeping her body strong and healthy.._

You walk over to the woman who was obviously Aunt Carol.When you got as closer to her, she smothered you in a hug. "Hi Aunt Carol," you greeted her stiffly and breathless. She had a very strong  grip. 

"Oh (Y/N), I'm so happy that you're here to stay with me! I know Gravity Falls might seem dull and lifeless, but it's home. I know you'll grow to love it like I do." Aunt Carol winked, not faltering her hold on you.

"I think I will.. C-Could you let go of me? I'm l-loosing oxygen..." You pleaded weakly. Aunt Carol immediately let go of you and gave a small laugh.

"Sorry (Y/N)! Let's get your luggage in Dal!" Aunt Carol said, grabbing your luggage and putting it in the old van that you first noticed. You found it interesting that she gave the car a name. "Is this all you got? You're going to be staying with me for quite some time and you only have a few bags."

You gave her a small smile." Yes ma'am. I don't need that very much. Thank you for asking though." 

You never were really into fashion. You wore corny science shirts, flannels, jeans, and sneakers. It was just who you were. Besides, to be honest, the biggest bag you brought with you was to store your books and laptop. You were currently reading a book, and you would've finished it if not for meeting Dipper and Mabel. 

"Oh honey, you don't have to use formalities with me! You can call me Aunt Carol, Carol, Auntie, _Crazy old lady that I have to live with for the next 4 years of my life_ - SHIT!"

You jumped at the suddenly spewed profanity that came out of Aunt Carol's mouth. She was clutching her hand tightly letting out soft noises of pain, which was expected when someone accidentally slams a trunk door down on their hand. You immediately jumped into action.

"Aunt Carol, can I see your hand?" You asked softly. Aunt Carol nodded slightly and gave you her hand. It was swollen red, and had a pale line going from each knuckle bone and around the palm. She hadn't broken any bones, considering that she was able to move her hand at all, so some ice would probably be best. It would reduce the swelling and would lessen the pain for her.

"It's not broken, but it needs ice. You need to move it as less as possible. I could drive us to your house." You concluded. You could drive. You've done it before several times. You managed to figure it out on your own in a matter of weeks using your Adoptive Dad's car. You got to practice a lot, considering your parents didn't care about you getting hurt, and they liked the idea of you being able to "make yourself useful for once" and drive your siblings around so they didn't have too. You'd drive them to clubs, bars, malls, houses, restaurants, and thousands of parties. You usually never went in with them, but a few times you did have to come with them or go in to get them, and you try to keep those memories in the back of your head. 

 

"I-I can drive (Y/N).. I shouldn't have been so careless though... I'm sorry dear for giving you such a fright. It's only 20 minutes from here to my house, and I bet the pain will go down by then.." Aunt Carol tried to convince you. You  really didn't want to argue with her. In the short 5 minutes you've spoken with this woman, you could tell that she... Cares about you. She's spoken to you with such kindness and warmth, which makes it hard to believe that she's related to your adoptive Father. She looks nothing like him, acts nothing like him, and actually treats you with some certain extent of respect. The point is that you didn't want to embarrass her by having a fourteen-year-old drive her to her own home, because she's incapable of doing it. But this was for her own good.

"Aunt Carol, I really think you shouldn't drive. As I said before, you need to move your hand as less as possible. I've been driving for a year now, and as you said, it's only 20 minutes to your house. It'll cause more pain if you drive. It's fine." You reassured her, slightly using her own words against her. 

Aunt Carol sighed and gave a nervous smiled. "....You really know what you're talking about, don't you (Y/N)?"

You blushed." I don't mean to be rude ma'am, I just want to make sure that you-"  
"All right all right (Y/N). If you really think I shouldn't drive, I won't. Are you sure you can drive? I could call a friend of mine to drive us to my house." She asked pulling out her phone with her good hand. That seemed like a good idea, but it depended on the time. She needs a hand brace to keep her hand perfectly still so it can heal, or the pain will increase and she could damage  her hand permanently. The sooner, the better.

"How far does your closest friend live Aunt Carol?" You asked.

"About 10 minutes away. He's a speeder, so he could probably get here in 5." Aunt Carol chuckled, then winced in pain, and almost dropped her phone. She was obviously unsteady, so you took the phone out of her hand and pressed the home button. You found her home screen......  _Weird_.... Her lock screen was quite pretty, a scenic seen that was full of animals, trees, and plant life with a sunrise. It was very beautiful, but her home screen was something completely different. It was a glowing upside down triangle and it had these small circles of light surrounding it. There was a circle in the middle of the triangle, which looked to be the source of the glowing. The room it was in was dark except for the light radiating off of the triangle's center and the 4 circles surrounding it.

**It....It looked like something from your dreams.....**

"(Y/N)? What's the matter sweetheart?" Aunt Carol asked you, worried. You mentally face palmed. Someone you care about ( you don't even want to try to deny that you don't care about this woman's well being) is hurt, and all you can think about are you're silly dreams. Your silly, non real, freaky coincidental dreams..

"Nothing..I was just lost in thought. What's your friend's name?" You asked, deciding to forget even being curious about the home screen.  
"Stan Pines... He should appear under recently called." Aunt Carol told you softly, pain evident in her voice. "I better talk to him myself (Y/N).. Stan'll probably give you the cold shoulder..." She muttered the last part under her breaht, probably not wanting you to hear it. _"... He'll probably be annoyed at how careless I am...."_

"Okay, just don't move, I'll hold the phone up to your ear. The more you move your body, the more likely that you'll move your hand, so try to stay still."

Aunt Carol nods slightly and seconds later her friend picks up.

".....Hey Stan, I-I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I kinda... Hurt my hand.... and I can't drive. My niece says it isn't broken, but I don't need to move it- Yes. That niece. She offered to drive, but she's 14 Stan! I can't let her drive...STOP SOUNDING IMPRESSED STAN THIS IS A SERIOUS SITUATION- Stan please. I don't care if Deputy Derland and Sheriff Blubbs will never find out. Please can you just- Thank you Stan! Ok-Bye."Aunt Carol said, ending the conversation with her friend on the phone. She nodded for you to hang up the phone.

You took the phone and pressed the 'end call' button,  so the screen returned to the list of recently called. You quickly pressed the side button that causes the phone's screen to turn black. You feel like you already snooped enough through your Aunt's phone. The image of her home screen still was in your mind though......

"So what did Stan say? I'm guessing he has someone who can drive us." You asked Aunt Carol. She nodded.

"His niece and nephew just came today, and he has a lot of business also, so he can't drive us. His handy man is going to pick us up and toe Dal to our house with his truck. " She replied. "He should be here any minute to pick us up."

No less than 6 minutes later, an old truck arrived. They guy who was driving it looked like he needed to shave the small hairs that were growing on his chin, but had a cheerful smile on his face. His face was shaped like a squash, large at the bottom, and small at the top, wit a hat covering it.He looked nice.  You both got in the truck, Aunt Carol getting in the front with the handy man, and you getting in the back of the truck.

"I promise that the ride will be smooth as the molasses that grow on the trees bros, I just need directions. I'm Soos by the way, handy man of The Mystery Shack!" Soos yelped cheerfully. 

"Take the main road into the woods and take a right when we get to a fork in the road. Just drive for the next 5 minutes on that road and you'll see a big green house with a couple of trees in front of her. That's my Mar."  Aunt Carol told Soos carefully. 

Soos nodded, and replied ecstatically, "Cool! You name your things? My grandma is thinking about naming our vacuum. She thinks Phil sounds chill, but she's also thinking about naming it Kubrick, after my grandpa, because it's old and loud." Soos says, laughing to himself. What Soos said about the vaccum immediately remind you of your adoptive parents, and you snorted loudly. Your aunt gave you a small sideways glance, making you blush out of embarrassment.

 

       
"This was a weird first meeting. " You said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that was settling over the last 10 minutes. "I'm honestly not surprised though. Usually when I'm around, situations take a turn for the worst."

"Oh sweetheart, it wasn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine, for being one of the most clumsiest woman in all of Gravity Falls. I'm really sorry (Y/N). Most kids your age shouldn't have to offer to drive because their crazy old aunt hurt her hand, because she wasn't paying attention." Aunt Carol said, guilty,  turning her body to look back at you.

"Well I'm not like most kids..."  You muttered, looking down at your hands. Your aunt groaned.

"And I know that (Y/N), but you shouldn't be in fault for that! I don't know what my brother has told you but-" She stopped her self. Aunt Carol took a deep breath before continuing." All I'm saying is that you are a very intelligent young lady, and I don't want you thinking that it's a bad thing that you are."

"Yes ma'am. I understand." You lied. You didn't understand, not at all. Your intelligence has brought you pain, rejection, fear, humiliation...  Not to mention a lot of dead people, and not the very attractive ones on American Horror Story  **(A/N: *cough* *cough* EVEN PETERS *cough* *cough*)**. If that doesn't prove that your 'gift' is actually a curse, you don't think anything will. 

"Hey bros, sorry to interrupt your womanly bonding, but I think I've gotten you to your house. " Soos said, gesturing to the green house the truck was approaching.

The house Mar was very beautiful and looked straight out of a dream, with it's old rustic shutters, and the soothing green colors. You couldn't help but lover her instantly. Besides, this was where you're going to be staying the next 4 years of your life... In this beautiful green house.

This house had a secret though. One that just might tear this world a part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna post all of the chapters I have done so we can skip some of this crappy expostion. Sorry there's so much of it. It just needs to be written so we can move along with the story.


	3. One Strange Day and the Start of One Strange Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is a creepy little shit who plans too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Foyer-http://www.priceypads.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/entryway_1200.jpg
> 
> Your Bedroom-https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/da/cc/f5/daccf528438ac5a1440f9a868bd877d8.jpg

"You have a beautiful house Aunt Carol...." You told her, still marveling at the house's beauty.

Aunt Carol beamed with pride." I know. Let's get your stuff in your new room. Thanks for the ride, dear."   
You nodded and preceded to get your belongings out of the truck. 

Soos waved off the compliment with a wave of his hand. "It's fine bros. I'm happy to help you and Mr.Pines. Besides, it's my job to be handy, dandy, and supplied with cotton candy." He said the last part with a grin. Aunt Carol looked confused for a few seconds, but her bright smile smile returned never less.

Suddenly, a jolt of realization hit you. With your Aunt severely injuring her hand, you didn't really notice the connections between what Soos said and what Dipper and Mabel said. Soos said that he worked for the Mystery Shack in the car ride, which is where Mabel said that you could find her and Dipper. Not only that, but the relative their staying with must be Mr.Pines, Aunt Carol's friend. When Mr.Pines was talking with Aunt Carol on the phone, he said that his niece and nephew were in town. If they needed adult supervision, they were probably under 16 then, which also means they're not old enough to drive (and probably took the bus here, aka where you met the twins). You mentally face palmed for only realizing this now. 

"I'm (Y/N), by the way. Tell Dipper and Mabel I'll stop by soon, OK Soos?" You asked him. Soos nodded and straightened the bill on his cap. 

"OK dude. You know they came to Gravity Falls today too. How do you know them?Are you some kind of wizard??" Soos asked you jokingly. 

Your mind immediately went back to Mabel asking the same question on the bus. 

"We met on the bus today. They told me that I could find them at the Mystery Shack and I just assumed because you worked there that you would see them." You replied shrugging. 

"That makes sense. I'll tell'em, don't worry. And when you do stop by, dude come talk to me. Also, question: Do you watch anime?" Soos asked. You've never really gotten a chance too because of your adoptive family using your existance to fill their every need, but you've really wanted to. With lists of chores and homework and fitting your readings in, it seemed like you always had something you needed to finish. 

"No, but I want too. Anything that you recommend?" You asked Soos.

Soos unhooked the towe from his truck and pushed Dal just an inch away from it. 

"Dude, you'll never be able to watch it out here. Believe me, I've tried. The connection is really bad. But there's  a spot right before you get to the lake that has a really good connection. No buffering or anything." Soos told you." Matisuki X is one of my favorite animes. It has gun-swords!! And passionate monologuing. It's a good place to start." You nodded, processing all the information Soos just told you. You looked over to where Aunt Carol who had that confused look back on her face.

"What's a gun-sword, dearie?" Aunt Carol asked Soos. 

"You have much to learn Ms.P." Soos said in absolutely seriousness. "Well, I gotta head back. Have an awesome day dudes."

"You too Soos." Aunt Carol replied, her smile returning. 

"Bye Soos. I'll come to the Mystery Shack soon."

"Oh- wait. Just a tip, bring money to buy something when you come. Mr.Pines has a 'Buy Something or Get Out' policy. Just to warn ya." Soos 

told you, getting into his truck. 

You chuckled."Sure. As long as I don't have to bring a gallon of goats blood." 

Soos and Aunt Carol looked at you mildy horrified.

"I'm joking."

Soos started to laugh. "Ok dude. You almost got me for a second." Aunt Carol still looked slightly shaken, but smiled anyways. Soos started up his truck and drove out of sight. You internally cringed at your horrible social skills. Seriously (Y/N)? A gallon of goats blood? That's horrifyingly disgusting.....

"Come on dear, let's go inside." Aunt Carol said, waving you towards the house. The two of you walk through the trees and to the front door.

"Aunt Carol, you never told me what you do for a living." You told her, stepping inside. Mar was even more beautiful on the inside, and this was just the foyer. You couldn't wait to see the rest of the house.

"That's because I was occupied with almost breaking my hand, sweetheart."Aunt Carol joked, motioning for you to follow her upstairs. 

You blushed. "I-I understand that, it's just-"

"I know dear! I'm the Forest Ranger, hence the reason I live this far out in the woods." Aunt Carol said as the two of you walked up the stairs. The hallway was full of doors and antiques of every kind.... And another staircase?

"Just another flight of stairs and we'll make it to your room." Aunt Carol told you. "After we get you settled, I can give you a tour and we can start dinner.You have to mind me, I'm not the best cook, dearie." 

"I was actually thinking about cooking myself. Your hand still needs time to heal, so you shouldn't be moving it for a few days. That also involves working... Is there anything that I can help you with involving duties?" You asked her. You found it really cool that she got to take care of nature for a living. From what you saw, the woods were beautiful and serene. The wild life must be beautiful too. You loved animals (considering they were a lot nicer than people you knew), and you cared about your aunt. Besides, as much as you hated to admit, you had to find something other than reading to do this summer.

"Dammit. You're right. I completely forgot about my hand." Aunt Carol muttered, softly cradling her right hand. "(Y/N), you don't have to cook, I can pick something up from Greasy's-"

"For the next few days? That can get expensive quick if we go there  for 3 meals a day. Besides, we would have to walk there, if you didn't call Soos and have him chauffeure us around. It's fine Aunt Carol,  I'm used to cooking for my family." You interrupted her, the two of you halfway up the second flight of stairs. You couldn't help to think that you would probably loose a couple of pounds just from walking to your room and back for the next 3-4 years. 

"How are you always right? Oh, this is your room Dearie. " Aunt Carol said, pointing to the door that was farthest away from the staircase. 

There were 4 doors on each side of the long hallway, with the one she was pointing to on the back wall.  Some of the doors had locks on them, but decided not to ask about them. You respected privacy, and if Aunt Carol wished for those doors to be locked, then you're going to respect whatever reason she has for locking them. 

 

You opened the door and silently gasped at your new bedroom. Your eyes first landed on the beautiful chandelier that was hanging above the bed. Light fractured on the room. Then you saw the bed. You could tell it was velvet, from how it looked soft to the touch. By the bed was a humongous bookshelf and fire place. It looked so beautiful.... and so elegant... You honestly weren't sure if this was some kind of joke that Aunt Carol is playing on you. This room seemed way to sophisticated for the likes of you. 

"Uh...Are you sure?" You asked. Aunt Carol looked at you like you suggested that the both of you give up all forms of nutrition and convert to photosynthesis. 

"Positive. Besides, it's one of the only rooms in this house that is somewhat clean at the moment. Come on now, leave your things and let's begin the tour!!" Aunt Carol chimed, motioning you to drop your stuff and follow her out the door. You set down your things and follow her out the door to start the tour.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Le Time Skip Brought to you by CHIPACKERZ- THE CHIP FLAVORED CRACKER!!!  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Well that's all of Mar. I can't think of anything else to show you. Oh- I just remembered! Sometimes I get up usually around 12am  to go do certain things that my job requires. Don't be alarmed if you here noises that late, (Y/N). It's just me." You nodded shakily, trying to hold a smile on your face.   
"Yes ma'am. I'm usually a heavy sleeper, so I probably won't even notice." You said quickly lied, trying to get his conversation over. Mar was extremely spacious, so the tour took about 20 minutes with just looking in each room. It wasn't long in the tour did you realize you that you weren't going to be leaving you room that much. 

 

_**REASON 1- There was an average of 3 spirits per room. You did the math yourself. Now this didn't really bother you, but refer to REASON 2.** _

_**REASON 2-  More then half of the spirits weren't of this world.  They weren't human, and humans are the only living things that can produce a spirit after death (well, you thought that. Until now. Because these were definitely not people.) Most of them had more than 2 heads, horns, were over 7 feet tall, and/or had teeth bigger than there entire body height. Some even took up the whole ceiling and floor, and had other features that were... Frightening at best.** _

_**REASON 3- Some of the spirits tried attacking you (not just the abnormal; not of this world spirits, but also the human ones too).  Now this was strange. You were so used to dealing with angry spirits that warding them away from you was pretty easy. This was not the case. Usually a glance would do the trick, but it seemed that these creatures were more powerful than the average earthly spirit. To not end up with any unexplainable wounds, you rushed Aunt Carol out to see the next room.  
Now you were used to seeing weird shit in your life, but this was just phenomenal. You decided once you cooked for Aunt Carol, you could do what you wanted to do most at the moment, which was to flop down ungracefully on that velvet covered bed in your room and go unconscious for the next few hours. ** _

"Uh.. Are you feeling well dearie? You look a little pale in the face." Aunt Carol asked worriedly. You smiled weakly. 

"I'm just tired. I'm not that very hungry, so I'll just make you something, not me. I'm thinking about heading to bed after that." You told her. Aunt Carol shook her head.

"I'm not going to let you cook tonight. Not only do you look like you've seen a corpse, but you're 14!! You shouldn't have to cook for your crazy aunt if you don't want to. I was going to order pizza anyways." Aunt Carol ranted. "Even if it can get pricy after a while, I'm not going to force you to cook. You're fourteen for God's sake! If this is how my brother raises his childeren, I'm disappointed. You deserve to be a kid right now, so you won't have to do anything that you had to do with my brother. Alright (Y/N)? 

You were shocked. No one has ever said that to you. No has ever cared enough to give you a choice. 

"...Uh.. Ok... I guess I'm just gonna go upstairs to my room..... Well... Good night Aunt Carol." You said, still shocked. 

"Good night Dearie, and sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Aunt Carol beamed walking to the kitchen to call for pizza. 

She can handle her phone. Right?

You decided to go upstairs and end this strange day once and for all.   
 ***************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Le Time Skip brought to you by the lazy MarvelousBookworm1 **

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Narrator's P.O.V.  
All was silent in the bedroom, except the soft breathing of the sleeping teen. It was dark, but he could still make out the (h/c) hair that the girl had and the (e/c) of her eyes. Even though the girl was asleep, he could see the many thoughts and questions  swimming around in her head. 

He knew it from the moment he sensed her present. It was weird to have newbies come to this town, people who are innocent to the dark lurkings of what's in the woods. Don't get him wrong, this girl was far from innocent. This girl can see things.

_This girl had the power to control him with just a flick of her wrist if she wanted too._

Power was just radiating off of her, and something else too.... Potential..... She still had room for growing, for learning. All he needed was to strike a deal with her, and she was  _his_  for the taking. 

 

**Besides. He was Bill Cipher. Making Deals is what he did.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! Next one will hopefully be out soon.


	4. Not What She Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some commincation that needs to get out. You also get to learn a little bit about what Aunt Carol's place in this story....

You woke up covered in sweat, gasping for air.... And honestly frustrated. 

You had the dream again.

And it still didn't make any fucking sense. 

It always started the same way. 

**-You hear murmurs of chanting.**  
-Images flash quickly before your eyes. The images are just normal objects, things you would see every day. Trees, stars, glasses, books, etc.  
-A glowing upside down triangle with a circle in the center and 4 glowing ovals around it replaces the images. It's the exact same thing from Aunt Carol's phone.  
-Somebody pushes you into it, and you fly through the center circle of the triangle.  
-You're surrounded by flashing lights and uncontrollable laughter. It's so unsettling that you feel like scratching your own eyes out. No one human can make that type of laughter... It's too electronic and it's like the sound doesn't travel. You just hear the ringing of a variety of voices laughing... It's like they're laughing from inside your head.....  
-Suddenly different voices scream, "A-X-O-L-O-T-L!!! A-X-O-L-O-T-L!!! A-X-O-L-O-T-L!!!", until a bright light consumes you and all you can see is the color purple. 

 

That's when you wake up. You've been having this dream ever since you turned 14. You've tried researching what some of these events might mean, but Google just leads you to an aspiring psychologists website. You didn't have that kind of money for a psychologist, and you certainly couldn't ask for some type of loan from your adoptive parents. They would literally laugh in your face, and then make you do their laundry. 

Maybe it's for the best. Maybe if you actually proceeded to get help for yourself, you might get locked up for good. You've heard stories about how poorly treated the mentally damaged are in psychiatric facilities. That definitely could be you. It didn’t take a genius to think that you were positively crazy. You can see and interact with the dead, had batshit crazy dreams, and make things move with your mind. You were on your own. 

You had researched what an axolotl is though.... And it's a mexican salamander. Weird. It's also a name for a security protocol for private messaging. Either way it makes absolutely no fucking sense. 

You jumped at the sound of a loud bird squawking from outside the left window. The sun shinned brightly, but it didn't look like it was passed 9:00. You should probably get up and eat something- oh shit. 

You feel horrible. You just went to bed, not even helping Aunt Carol treat her hand. And you feel even more guilty that you flaked on her at dinner. Dammit.

You got up out of your bed and gathered your things to go take a shower. Maybe you could explore the woods a little today... Or maybe even try to visit the mystery shack? You didn't know. Dipper and Mabel just got here, and it would be creepy if you visited them today. Aunt Carol probably needed your help anyways. 

After getting out of the shower, you put on a black tank top, shorts, and a (f/c) flannel. You put your hair in a pony tail (A/N: If your hair is short, you just brush it out) and laced up your high tops. Lastly, you buckled your watch on your (d/h), and headed for the door. You were starving, and you couldn't help regret not eating last night. You wondered if there was any pizza left over. If this was at your house, then you wouldn’t hear the end of the it. You could just hear your adoptive parents yelling and cursing in the back of your head... God help you if you ever did that to them....

Yep. You'd be screwed. But now it was time to walk down those 2 flights of stairs without interacting with those.... Things.... You knew that you would have to deal with them sometime, but you didn't want your first day to be that day. They were like nothing you've ever seen before, with their sharp teeth, yellow eyes, thin long arms, and variety of colored bodies (it wasn't skin...) . You guessed that they came from other dimensions. It only made sense. 

You dashed down the first flight of stairs and basically hopped down the second. After that, you made to the kitchen and almost ran into the island, but you didn't (thank god). Aunt Carol jumped at your presence, the coffee cup in her hand almost spilling. You then felt really silly about your unexplainable rambunctious attitude . What were you supposed to say? Sorry Aunt Carol, but your house that you named Mar has otherworldly spirits that want my head on a stick. I was trying not to get killed, so I ran down here like a maniac to check on you and get food but now I am regretting it considering that there is one right above the sink, and it looks like a cross between Mike Wazowski and a purple volcano.

That's when you made a decision. It was obvious that Aunt Carol had no idea that what was wrong with you. Aunt Carol obviously loved this house (She named it Mar! Sure, she named her car too, but giving something a name means you're attached to said something!), you weren't going to just tell her that there are deadly otherworldly spirits that want to kill you in it. It would hurt her. This could be a fresh start.

Nobody knows anything about you... You could be a whole different person... Not an outcast for once..

"Holy Moly GuacaMole (Y/N), sLOW DOWN HONEY!!" Aunt Carol yelped. You immediately regained your posture and blushed, trying not to make eye contact with the thing above the sink. Now that you're thinking about it, how did Aunt Carol even make coffee? 

"Sorry. I'm sorry about last night too. I made such a big deal about not moving your hand and getting a brace of some sorts on it, and I didn't even help you put it on." You told her smiling weakly. “Sorry for also falling asleep before dinner.” 

"(Y/N)! It's perfectly fine sweetheart!! I have a little less than 5 decades on you, remember? I'm not a child, and I can do things myself. Also I’m ambidextrous, which is probably something I should have mentioned before. It’s just been so long since I’ve used my Left hand." Aunt Carol deadpanned.

"Uh.. It's fine.. I'm gonna fix me some cereal.. Is there anything I can do to help you today?" You asked. Aunt Carol was silent for a few seconds.

"(Y/N).. There's something I need to tell you. I decided that once you got settled in, I could tell you, so you wouldn’t feel like I’m lying to you..'" Aunt Carol said softly. Crap. You never liked that tone on an adult. That always meant they there's something seriously dangerous or sad about to be said. Aunt Carol was making fierce eye-contact with you, so hopefully she'll give whatever bad she's worried about to you straight. 

"What is it?" You asked. Wait, does she know about your curse? Does this have anything to do with what’s wrong with you? 

"The Woods in Gravity Falls are strange. _Very Strange_. It'll be like nothing you've ever seen before. I just want you to be prepared for what you see out there. You're very smart (Y/N), and you're very strong. I know you can handle this, I can feel it in my gut. There's a reason my brother doesn't speak of me or this town, and that's because he's been trying to escape its clutches ever since he was able too. You've must of done something really unusual for him and his wife to send you here. I'm not going to ask, because we all have secrets sweetheart, and that's your personal business." Your Aunt told you, taking a sip of her coffee. You were curious about the exact reasons you've never seen your Aunt before yesterday. And she was right, your adoptive dad and mom wouldn't let you leave the house for the past week, to disgusted and horrified to even look you in the face. The same with your siblings. Aunt Carol also said she didn't know why you were being sent here, which gave you some relief that she didn't know about your curse. 

"The woods here are filled with supernatural creatures, dearie. Mar here is very old, and almost every descendant of my great-great-great grandmother has lived in this house, taking on the job of making sure everyone in this town are in no harm's way. Every descendant except your father. The creatures in the woods are mostly pleasant, and won't harm you if you don't harm them. My family- your family has been studying them for the past 2 centuries. So yes, I'm a forest ranger.. But of a different method. I can teach you, if you would like to learn, about all the different species. I know this must be hard to understand, but I trust you." Aunt Carol said to you giving you a weak smile. 

........

"You're not joking are you?" You ask her nervously. You were happy you sat down, because you're legs felt weak and your head felt light. You couldn't help but think about the different spirits in the house. As crazy as it sounds, it did make just enough sense to be true.. It made you think back to when you came in contact with that thing last year. That combined with seeing the different types of spirits in the house helped give some evidence to what Aunt Carol was telling you. 

"I wish I was fooling you sweetheart."

The pieces started to add up. This is why your adoptive parents sent you here. They sent you here because of Aunt Carol, and that there needed to be someone else to take her place once she... _Passed_. (You didn't want to think of that right now. ), not because you didn't want to go to college yet. It was almost dangerous how fast Aunt Carol was gaining your trust and how fast you were starting to like her. You were two of the same people, here in this small town of Gravity Falls, here to do something no one else wants to do. 

 

Her trust made want to give her your trust. Ideas of a second chance were still in your head, but the thought of not telling Aunt Carol what you were capable of seemed wrong. Aunt Carol decided to trust you with this gigantuous, life changing, piece of information, and you were thankful that. Most people would go on denying it (even when it came to be undeniable) but Aunt Carol didn't. She told you, because she trusted you, needed you to know what was going on. She should know what's going on with you too.

"I believe you-" You started. Aunt Carol's eyes widened, and her solemn expression turned back into her everyday smile.

"Oh thank god! I would understand if you didn't believe it, hell I hadn’t known how Gravity Falls was like this till a while ago, but I'm so happy-"

"- but I need to tell you something also. It's about why I was sent here to live with you.. The main reason why I was sent here to live with you. Not just because I wasn't ready to go to college yet, but because of something more.... _Weird_... I didn’t want to tell you about this before, but now it’s different. I wanted to have a fresh start in this town, and to have a fresh start, I couldn’t tell anybody about what’s wrong with me... By trusting me with the knowledge of what you really do, I'm going to trust you with knowing what kind of curse has plagued me since I was little, alright?" You told her softly. No use in sugar coating it.

Here we go. 

"To put it straight forward, I can see spirits. Not only that, but I can manipulate their energies to do other things. Just small things, like picking up pencils or closing the doors, nothing too big. I can also interact with the dead; that's why I was sent here. On my 14th birthday, I was forced to do something I didn't want to do, which resulted in some people getting severely injured…. Your brother probably thought it would be a good idea to send me here, because of what you do." You take a breath. " I understand. I've seen what you're talking about. I've probably seen the worst of it. "

Aunt Carol raised an eyebrow and cracked a grin. " Can you show me what you can do?"

Wait what?l

"W-what did you just ask?" You asked Aunt Carol, not believing that this was the reaction you just got. She wanted to watch you do crazy shit? Not even the kids at your highschool asked you to do that! It was literally the exact opposite reaction from the rest of the human race you've met. They've avoided you for that reason personally! You've gotten called a witch on more than on consecutive occasion. 

And Aunt Carol just smiled and asks if you can show her. 

"Can you show me?" Aunt Carol asks again, her smile growing wider. 

"Are you sure?" You ask slowly, still unsure if she was joking or not. You didn’t want to scare her, even though Aunt Carol assured you she’s definitely seen the worst. If you were crazy for being this way, she was crazy too.

You both were crazy, and at the moment, that was fine and unquestionable. 

“Of course I’m sure! It’s perfectly okay if you don’t want to, honey, so don’t feel pressured-” Aunt Carol was cut off as all the drawers, windows, and doors opened at the same time. 

_Every. Single. One._

You always tried your hardest when using these… abilities. It took focus to just get the simplest things done in this way, and there couldn’t be any interruptions. You’ve only tried little things, and even those took time to complete. Opening a door took a minute and a half. You had to envision the motions of how the doorknob clicked and how the hinges swung. Picking up a pencil took two minutes. You had to imagine the lightness of the wood and what position it needed to balance in. Throwing it across the room took took 4 minutes. You had to summon the force and make it strong enough to outweigh the previous balanced force. 

It was a science. 

But you had no idea how you managed to open every compartment in the kitchen in less than a second. 

You couldn’t tell what Aunt Carol’s reaction was. You couldn’t tell what your reaction was. It was silent for what seemed like an eternity, before you spoke.

_“I didn’t know I could do that.”_

A smile. A big one. On Aunt Carol’s face. It was growing wider by the second, and you could feel a big weight lifted off your chest. It was so relieving you felt like crying. Were you crying? You could feel tears streaming down your cheeks, so you guess you were. Your aunt immediately wrapped you in her arms, rubbing your back ever so often. You were still crying. Why were you crying? You were never the type to cry in front of people. You thought it gave them the advantage of having you at your weakest state, which was dangerous considering how you grew up. Besides, you had no idea if you were happy or sad or whatever emotion that would cause to bawl your eyes out. 

Maybe it's because everything hit you all at once. Gravity Falls wasn't a normal place, so there no use in pretending to be normal. There were things out there that were different and not human, and that was nerve racking, but gave you a surprise of excitement. It gave you hope. Aunt Carol gave you hope. Your existence and opinions would not be confined to the cruel small town you once lived in. 

“It’s alright, It’s alright (Y/N)! I’m right here! Shhh..” Aunt Carol soothed. “You’re amazing, you know that, dear?” 

“H-How? I-I can’t- I don’t-” You stuttered out. Aunt Carol just shook her head at you. 

“Everything is going to be just fine (Y/N).. Don’t worry. Do you wanna head back upstairs and come talk to me when you’re ready?” Your Aunt asked patiently. Going upstairs meant having to face those spirits that you weren't quite sure of at the moment, and you'd rather just stay with your Aunt Carol in the kitchen. Sure, there was one of those said things giving you the death glare on the stove, but it didn't seem as threatening as it was when you first entered the room. 

You wiped your face and took a deep breath. “ I-I’m sorry I just sprung out like that crying, it's just I've never done something that big before. Everything is happening so quickly and I usually have better composure than this.” You looked away at the creature who was currently giving you the death glare. “I’m anything but amazing. I see things that I should be locked up for. I can do things that I should be locked away for. I’m a **freak** ” 

Aunt Carol froze. 

“Don’t ever call yourself that. Please. Never use that word again. You aren’t a freak, (Y/N). You are my niece, and that’s all that matters to me. That’s all that will matter to me! I don’t care if we aren't’ related by blood.

“The things that makes us different make us stronger, honey. You don’t have to apologize for anything! You know, you remind me so much of a friend of mine.. I wish he could’ve met you. You two would have got along graciously, “ Aunt Carol laughed. It was something like a snort, and told you that this joke was only one that your Aunt could understand. You were slightly curious about your aunt’s friend, but weren’t in any state to ask about said friend. “ While you’re staying with me, I want you to expand on your abilities and build your confidence. I would also be happy if you would help me with issues surrounding the lives of Gravity Falls.”

“I-I think that sounds great! Can we start today?” You asked, desperate to get out of this terrifyingly beautiful house. Aunt Carol was taken back for a second ( the past 10 minutes has been an exchange of taken back statements from the two of you), but seemed almost relieved at the question. Almost. 

“Sure dear. I have a number of tasks that I need to get done, and an extra pair of hands would get my work done twice as quickly. I think that you'll be able to help me get things even faster.” 

“Aunt Carol?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Thanks. Thanks for being you.”

Aunt Carol smiled. 

************************************************************************************************************  
Time Skip because the MarvelousBookworm1 wants to end this crap before it permanently kills her  
******************************************************************************************************** 

Aunt Carol turned off the light in the kitchen. After comforting her niece about her wonderful gift, the two were planning to go take a walk through the woods. But when they walked out of the kitchen, she soon discovered that (Y/N) had opened _everything_ in the house. Every door, every window, every drawer, every cabinet. 

Even the safe down in the basement was opened. 

They spent the morning closing everything they could, and after lunch, the went out into the woods for the afternoon. When they arrived back at Mar, they ate dinner, and (Y/N) relunctantly went up to her room to get some rest for the night. 

Carol sighed. As beautiful a gift as her niece might have (one that she wanted to yell at her brother’s family for trying to banish) , it wouldn’t go unnoticed. Carol had a feeling in her gut when she met (Y/N) that she was able to conjure some power, but these abilities were completely out of the box. The woman wouldn’t be surprised if they got stronger the longer she stayed here. As much as she wanted to show praise to the world about how wonderful (Y/N) was, it would be extremely idiotic considering that the portal was almost up and running.

Word spreads too quickly even in the silence. 

She couldn’t help but smile though. Ford would have loved to get to know (Y/N). She could imagine the conversations they would’ve had and the empathy that they could have felt for each other. It was hard though, having another reminder that Ford was gone for now and that she didn’t know when he’d be back. Helping Stanley with the portal left her hollow and tired each morning she came home, and she knew that Stanley felt the same way. When (Y/N) called herself a freak, a term Ford used many times, it shook the woman to her very core. The connections between Ford and (Y/N) were ground breaking to the woman..

Carol needed to make sure of something. That something was at the back of her mind since this morning and hadn’t left for a millisecond. It was something that Ford told her when he discovered that cave so long ago.. Something that yearned to be remembered..

Carol didn’t have the time tonight . She promised to help Stanley tonight with the portal, and didn’t want to break that promise on accounts of having to explain why she wasn't present tonight. Carol didn’t want to tell (Y/N) that she needed to keep this part of her secret, knowing that the poor girl would take it as her aunt being embarrassed by her, which the woman was absolutely Not. 

The woman grabbed her coat and gloves and headed out the front door. She took one last look at her house, before turning away. 

It was time to get her husband back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, sorry this took so long! I didn't profreed, because I really want to work on the next chapter. Remember, guests can comment too, so don't be afraid to critique me. The comment section is as barren as the possiblilty for Alex Hirsch to make another show. Thank you for reading and I'll be back soon!


	5. Tourist Trapped Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shoter chapter but hey at least you get to see actual Gravity Falls characters eh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have came out a few days ago but I finally decided to start watching Attack on Titan and now my life is ruined and I can't thing that straight

“THIS IS CRAZY!!” 

If you were asked why you were in a golf cart with two twelve year olds screaming and driving like your life depended on it ( and it so very well did, along with Mabel Pines’ honor), you would shout at them to get out the way because you were driving away from a yandere mountain of gnomes, and that would be that. 

“MABEL! 3 OCK!!” Dipper shrieked. Mabel instantly hit the gnomes in the cart with the baseball bat that Dipper brought with him. 

To understand why you are were here, you might want to check back on the events that happened this morning when your Aunt decided it was the time to acquaint yourself properly with the Pines family. . 

 

€

_“Are you sure Aunt Carol? I thought we were going to help that fallen tree today. You know, the screaming one?”_

_“It's fine (Y/N)! Besides, I need something from the Mystery Shack today. While you go visit, you can pick it up for me, alright sweetheart?”_

_“Um, okay. What do you need me to pick up?”_

_“Oh, I already told Stan that you'd be coming, so he’ll be there to deliver it to you. I feel like I should start paying you for how much you've helped me these past 2 weeks!” You could practically hear the guilt dripping in your Aunt’s voice._

_“You don't need too. You're my family, Aunt Carol, and besides, I want to help you,” you assured her.You were curious to what she needed you to pick up from the Mystery Shack, but decided to not question it. It was a little strange that your Aunt needed something from a tourist attraction, but there could be other possibilities to what she needed to._

_“You’re too sweet dear! Call me when you get back. Bye!” Aunt Carol quickly hung up on you. You put your phone in your pocket and started your walk to the Mystery Shack. The whole phone call she sounded distracted, so her hanging up on you so quickly wasn’t not expected. Maybe there was a problem that she needed to handle? But she would have told you. Aunt Carol trusts you._

_Doesn’t she?_

_Aunt Carol had never told you were the Mystery Shack was located, but you found a map in the house that you've been going off of for the past two weeks. According to the map, the Mystery Shack was in the woods, like Mar, and was to the west, a little closer to civilization. It would luckily take only a ten minute walk at most._

_Thoughts of the twins clouded your mind. You hadn't seen them since you got off the Bus when you arrived, and knowing your social skills are below the bare minimum requirementt, you weren't exactly ready to see the two again. That didn't mean you didn't want to though. You've barely talked to anyone besides Aunt Carol and Soos for the past two weeks, and it would be better to have some other outside interaction._

_You stopped, seeing something in the corner of your eye._

_Another sprint._

_You shrugged it off. It wasn't bothering you, so you decided to hurt let it be. It probably didn't want your attention anyways._

_That is, until it stood right in front of you._

_It turns out, the entities in Mar were mostly creatures that used to resign in the forest, and felt comfortable enough in the house to use it as a resting place. After spending time in Mar, the spirits grew slightly more friendlier to you over time. Now they didn't try to attack you every time you just as so looked at them, which was a relief. Now, whenever approached by entities, you just sent vibes of peace through the bonds to appease them. It was one of the easiest methods you’ve created in the past, and one that worked most effectively._

_Most of the time._

_Today, fortunately, was in that case. It didn't take seconds for the spirit to wander back off, sending positive bonds back to you. You continued on your walk to the Mystery Shack like nothing happened. Because nothing did happen._

_That was nothing._

_You’ve only seen the small sketch of the tourist attraction on the map you were using, nothing more. The real thing was a big cabin covered in signs and stain glass windows. It was an interesting site to see, and you were tempted to pet the goat that was miscellaneously placed in the land surrounding the shack that wasn't covered in trees. You were here for a reason though, and that reason wasn't to stand in the front yard and pet said goat._

_You almost couldn't find the front door from finding it from the back, but when you saw a girl with red hair and a green flannel walk around the shack, you decided to follow her, thinking that she was heading inside too. When you got around the building, you saw a crowd of people. It was more people than you had seen leaving the bus when you arrived, and was definitely more people than the few you’ve seen the past two weeks. You were slightly overwhelmed by the crowd of people, so you quickly went inside. You assumed they were tourists, considering the awe looks they had on their faces and the stereotypical tacky clothing. Even though you knew that the Mystery Shack was specifically in the tourism industry, it was weird to think that anyone would come to Gravity Falls for anything besides the… exotic wildlife._

_Inside was exactly what you expected. It was filled with weird, random signs like on the outside, and supposedly real artifacts and monsters. The girl that you followed in was now behind the counter and cash register, getting ready for what looked like her shift. You were still a little on edge from all the people in the shop and outside of it, but decided it would be best to just ask for Mr.Pines._

_“Um, excuse me, but I’m-”_

_A gravelly voice cut you off._

_“All right, all right, look alive people. I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest.”_

_You turned to see who you proposed was the man you were looking for, Mr. Stanford Pines. He was around Aunt Carol’s age, if not a little older, and had an old suit on with a fez. He was slightly hunched over, like he’d been spending the past 30 years of his life working. It was a steady contrast to your Aunt’s posture, which was perfectly straight. Maybe he had glasses but refused to wear them, so he’d always lean into into his work? You couldn’t be sure just yet._

_Mr. Pines didn’t seem to notice you, and neither did the girl with the red hair and flannel, who was now reading a magazine._

_You did notice something, though. Dipper, Mabel, and Soos were in the gift shop area with you._

_“Not it!”_

_“Not it!_

_“Uh, also not it.”_

_Mr.Pines glared. “Nobody asked you, Soos.”_

_Soos still looked very determined. “I know and I’m comfortable with that.” He then shoved a piece of chocolate bar in his mouth before looking over to you. The smile he had previously on his face returned. “Oh, hey (Y/N)! Dude, I’ve been waiting for you to stop by for like forever!”_

_This caused everyone in the room to look at you. You smiled sheepishly and gave a small wave. “Hi Soos. But you've just saw me last week!”_

_“But still- You’ve never been here!” Soos gestures around the room with his giant arms._

_“(Y/N)! WE’VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO STOP BY!! Especially Dipper…” Mabel snorted the last part, and Dipper kicked her in the shin. Why the hell was he so violent all of a sudden?_

_“Oh-uh hey (Y/N)-uh I haven’t been wondering why you-uh haven’t stopped by yet. I haven’t even been thinking about you! AT ALL! Y-YEAH!!” Dipper stammered. You blinked. Dipper was like this the first time the two of you had met, and you couldn’t help but wonder why you made him so uncomfortable. There was always the option that maybe.. Just maybe Dipper liked you, but that made absolutely no sense. The two of you had just met, and you’ve given him no reason to like you like that. You were just you._

_“That’s creepy, Dipper,” Mr.Pines said seriously, then turned to you. “Now buy something or get out.”_

_“Actually, Mr.Pines, Carol Portsone said you had something of hers? I’m her great niece. She sent me to pick it up.”_

_Mr. Pines narrowed his eyes at you, then smiled. “ Hey! You’re the kid who offered to drive Carol home 2 weeks ago! Impressive.”_

_“T-thank you.”_

_“Yeah yeah. I have what she needs. I’ll get it as soon as one of these idiots tell me they’re going to put the signs up.” Mr. Pines glared at the staff._

_“Wendy go do it!”_

_The girl behind the counter didn't even look up from the magazine she was reading. She made a lazy reach with her right hand. “I would Stan… but I can't.. reach… the signs…”_

_“I’d fire all of you if I could,” Stan muttered. Damn. “Alright, let's make this Eenie… meenie, miney… You.”_

_Stan pointed to Dipper._

_“Aw, what? Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods I feel like I'm being watched!” Dipper argued, causing you to tense. You felt empathy for the kid, always feeling watched by what was in the woods._

_It was like even when you were sleeping you could feel eyes on you sometimes._

_Dipper went on to babble something about his mosquito bites telling him to BEWARE. Stan replied with a, ‘that says BEWARB’ and that the only monsters were the ones he used to sell to idiots with too much money in their pockets._

_“Stop being so paranoid, Dipper and take these signs out into the woods. Your wasting my and this kid’s time by arguing about this,” Stan yelled. That's when you thought of something._

_“I actually live out there, so I can walk with you if you want, Dipper. If that's okay with you, I mean?” You asked carefully. This only made Dipper even more embarrassed, but he gave a short, ‘sure’ and looked away from you. You wanted to slap yourself. This was the worst idea ever. You just embarrassed Dipper even more!_

_You were so caught up in regretting the embarrassment that you caused, that you didn’t notice that Mr.Pines said something, then left the room. Only when he was holding the box that Aunt Carol asked you to retrieve, that you noticed what was happening and took it, then he left the room again. The box was slightly heavier than what you expected it to be, and you were curious once again about what was in the cardboard box._

_“Oh (Y/N)! When you’re done, come back to the Shack so we can do some fun stuff! I need to show you the rest of my sweaters!” Mabel beamed, winking and flashing her braces. You looked down at the ratty dark green sweater you were wearing that had a giant yellow star on it. You basically lived budget shopping, so old sweaters from thrift stores were unfortunately absolutely necessary (don’t get you wrong, you had a strong respect for sweaters, but yours weren't the most comfortable or aesthetically pleasing in existence) You nodded anyways, hoping you can at least make friends with with one of these friendly twins._

_“That sounds nice. I like the sweater you’re wearing right now, Mabel. Shooting stars are a reminder that sometimes that the ones who fall are the ones who shine the brightest, “ You replied, honestly thinking out loud at the end. Contrast to your sweater, Mabel’s looked really nice, with a soft looking texture and welly stitched shooting star.Your statement caused only amazement to wash over Mabel’s face._

_There was silence for a moment._

_“Woah bro, that was some deep, poetic biz, “ Soos said impressed, finally breaking the silence._

_“U-uh yeah, uh that was really.. Smart. Um-uh are you r-ready to go?” Dipper asked. Your guilt immediately returned. Here Dipper was waiting for you and you were spouting some nonsense about something on a sweater._

_“Oh, yes.”_

_Soon the two of you were walking in the woods, in complete utter silence. It was really awkward, and the need to voice your apology was getting stronger by the minute. Finally, after Dipper put up one of the last signs, you couldn’t hold it back._

_“Sorry.”_

_This made Dipper jump._

_“What? Why?”_

_“For forcing you to walk with me back. And for embarrassing you back there. Sorry.”_

_“Y-you don’t need to be sorry (Y/N)! I’m the one who knew I should’ve just left the argument with Grunkle Stan. He just never believes me about what goes on around in here in Gravity Falls,” Dipper stammered. “I feel like the town is sometimes out to get me.”_

_You let out a snort. You could relate._

_“If it means anything.. I uh.. Believe you..” You said, hopping to make the awkwardness end._

_“Really?” Dipper asked suspiciously._

_“Why do you seem so surprised? You would’ve probably thought I was an idiot if I said I didn’t, “ You joked. This caused Dipper’s blush to appear once again._

_“That’s not what I-”_

_“Wait, just a second. Did you hear that?” Dipper shook his head no, so you knocked again on the tree trunk that Dipper put the last sign on._

_Hollow._

_“What do you think could be in there?” Dipper asked moving his hands across the trunk of the tree and over some of the shorter branches. You can see Dipper’s fingers ghost over a metal bump in the tree, and from the looks of it Dipper could feel it. Dipper’s fingers grasp around the bump, and he pulled. It opens, and a secret compartment is revealed._

_You were too shocked to answer Dipper’s previous question. You both looked in the compartment, and your eyes fell on the the two levers attached to a machine. Something was oddly familiar about the machine.. But you couldn’t place your finger on it._

_Dipper pulled on one lever, but nothing happened. When he pulled on the second lever, the two of you heard a sound behind you. The two of you turned to see a small opening was now formed in the ground. You could hear a shriek and an animal running away from the whole, and from the considerate distance you could tell that it was the goat that was in the backyard of the shack. Dipper was two distracted by what was in the whole to notice the goat._

_You walked over to where him and the whole were. “Dipper, what’s-”_

_You cut yourself off. Dipper was holding a book. It was old, and had a six fingered hand on it with a number 3 in the middle. There was an eyeglass attached to the inside of the spine._

_You gasped. This book.. Everything was coming to you at once. Flashes of yellow and red flooded your vision, and you fell to the ground. Symbols pricked your brain, and the energy radiating off of the book send you vibes of something you didn’t know how to describe. Before your vision faded to black, you could here Dipper yelling for you and the sound of maniacal laughter filling your eardrums._

_This book was something out of your dreams._

 

€

 

“DIPPER!! I NEED YOU TO DRIVE THIS THING, AND WHATEVER YOU DO- DON’T..TURN.. _ **AROUND!!!”**_ You screeched, motioning for him to switch places with you. From the corner of your eye, you could see Dipper was shocked. 

“COME ON WE NEED TO HURRY!! THEY’RE GAINING ON US!!” Mabel shouted from behind. Dipper quickly grabbed the wheel so could make your way back to where Mabel was. A gnome bit your hand, but Mabel tossed him off. Damn this girl was tough!

“SAME GOES FOR YOU MABEL! I GOT THIS, JUST DON’T TURN AROUND,” You yelled at her. She nodded hastily, and took your place in the front. Once you couldn't see the fronts of their faces, you decided now was the time. 

You closed your eyes, using the energy you could conjure up to do something impossible and never tried before. The three of you were about to die, so it was now or never for you to try something like this.

You could here the gnomes screech and cry out I'm confusion and pain and shock, disbanding from the crazy giant gnome they assembled. Gnomes we're flying everywhere, on the ground in the trees, and into oblivion. Then, there was a loud crash to the ground that shook the Earth. 

Well, that was probably the 9 foot tall oak tree you disrooted and flung at the enemy like a baseball bat. 

You could feel your head growing dizzy, and you thought that you were going to faint again, just like you did a few days ago. You held yourself together though, and turned back to look at Dipper and Mabel. True to there word, they were looking straight ahead, driving even faster if that was even possible because of the loud crash. 

You gave them the ok that it was safe to turn around, and then collapsed in the back set. You were tempted to fall asleep, so completely drained of energy and ideas of how you managed to accomplish such a feat and not be dead. You couldn't though. You had friends that need to be protected.

 

The next thing you knew, the golf cart was rammed through the Gravity Fall sign that you saw on your first day.


	6. Bill Cipher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader lowkey freaks out about everything sheesh. Aunt Carol is shady and even though she cares for Reader she doesn't take her to a hospital after being UNCONSCIOUS FOR 24 HOURS GODDAMN (also Bill talks way to much about everything except what the reader wants to hear)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shook from Attack On Titan season one

_You woke up in your room with a throbbing headache and little to no memory to how you managed to wind up from one part of the woods into the inside comfort of your room. You could here loud talking from outside of your room, but decided to ignore it for the time being._

_How the fuck did you get here? Why the fuck are you here? Who the fuck are you? How many times will you use the the word fuck in a sentence? The answer is 4._

_A flash of pain shot just above your right eye. Wha… Your eyes widened._

_Dipper…_

_The book…._

_Laughing…_

_It didn’t make sense. Nothing makes sense. First, it was Aunt Carol’s phone, and now this book. You were completely and utterly crazy. This town was completely and utterly crazy. All you wanted at the moment was for someone to explain, offer some explanation about why you were seeing things._

_With the background on Aunt Carol’s phone, you thought you were imagining things. You hoped you were imagining things. But you saw Dipper hold the book, analyze the book. If you were imagining things, so was Dipper, and Dipper wasn’t like you. He was normal. He didn’t have your problems. So that means it was a real book._

_There was also the laughing. Even though you couldn’t hear the laughter now, you could still the vibrations in your head. The same as in your dreams… Why laughter? Who was laughing at you? This was insanity. Complete and utter insanity._

_Your door opened and you were happy to see Aunt Carol with a glass of water and an aspirin. You took it, and drank the whole glass of water, before giving it back to her. “U-uh… Thanks..”_

_Aunt Carol nodded and gave you a smile. “How are you feeling, dear?”_

_“I'm better… Sorry I kinda, you know-”_

_“Fainted? It's fine. It's probably my fault for making you work so hard this past two weeks! Oh (Y/N), I'm so sorry… Remember, I love you helping me, but I won't allow it if you are harmed,” Your Aunt told you apologetically. The guilt on the woman’s face almost made you want to apologize again, but decided against it._

_“No- it's fine Aunt Carol.. can.. Can I just stay inside the house for a little while? I’m still a little bit off..” You told her. She nodded, seeming almost relieved._

_“I think that would be a wonderful idea (Y/N)! Rest is what's most important right now!” Aunt Carol looked out the window behind you. She looked.. Slightly distanced from you. Almost reluctant. “I need to handle something in the woods today, but if you need, anything.. Absolutely anything at all, call me? Alright Sweetheart?”_

_You nodded, rubbing your head. What you needed was to talk to Dipper. You inwardly cringed at how strange it was that you randomly went unconscious, and wanted to explain._

_“Okay then.. well, I’m off. There’s stuff for sandwiches in the fridge if you get hungry,” She reminded, walking out of the door._

_“Got it.”_

_She was gone_

_You looked at the clock… It was nearly 11 am, which didn't make that much sense. It was at least 11:30 when you got to the Mystery Shack- but then it hit you. You’ve been out for almost 24 hours. Dammit._

_You didn't know what to do next. You wanted to find out why exactly that the book from your dreams exists, but you were scared to what you would find. You were also angry with yourself for still being tired after being passed out for almost 24 hours. You were confused too. Why didn't Aunt Carol take you to a hospital? You’d been out for a serious amount of time, which could have been potentially dangerous. Maybe she didn’t want to take you to the hospital because of your.. Condition and abilities. Or maybe she just thought it would be a waste of time and money to get you professional help-_

_No. You couldn’t think that. Your aunt had been nothing but kind and accepting since you’ve arrived, and it would be wrong and hurtful to think she didn’t care about you. She’s cared about you more than anyone else in your life, and you’re more than thankful for it. She trusts you with helping her with work, and you trust her with knowing why you were sent to Gravity Falls. You should trust her._

_But there was that thing she said when she first told you about what was in Gravity Falls. About keeping secrets, and how we all have them. She must have some too? You wanted it to be left at that, but your stupid brain just screamed about how something was off, and how Aunt Carol played a big part in what you’ve seen in Gravity Falls. You just didn’t know what part yet. And that’s probably one of the things that scared you the most._

_You had to do something, something to distract your mind. You wanted to snort, seeing how your adoptive family was now the least of your worries at the moment, and you came to this town with them at the top of the list. Now, your mind was plagued, by something else._

_True terror._

_You got up out of your bed, and decided to pull out one of your many books on the bookshelf in your room, turning to the bookmarked page. You were only on page 200 (the main protagonists were preparing for a battle that would lead them forward into the story), until you heard the doorbell ring. You jumped slightly, and you could feel a sudden jolt of energy as the book you were reading was flung at your bedroom door. Who would come out this deep into the woods? Were they looking for Aunt Carol? The only way to find out was to answer the door, obviously._

_You didn’t want to go downstairs, but you wanted answers. You had too many questions, and maybe answering who was at the door would be a good stat to answers others (as lame as that sounds)._

_You made your way down the two flights of stairs, not even glancing at the entities who were staring you down. You sent a rush of cool through the bonds, and you hoped that that would be enough attention for them to be satisfied with._

_The doorbell rang again, causing you to move faster. What if they assumed nobody was home and left?I t wasn’t likely, considering they could see that the porch light was on (Aunt Carol told you that it was a sign that someone was home if help was needed). Finally, you made it to the door, too anxious to even look through the peephole before opening the door at full speed._

_“HEYO!”_

_There stood Mabel Pines and a sketchy looking teen. You let out a sigh of relief._

_“Ms. Portsone said that you were feeling better, so I wanted to stop buy and let you meet Norman! My boyfriend!” Mabel explained, hugging the right arm of Norman tightly. Norman then coughed up a red substance and spat it on the porch._

_Charming._

_“Isn’t he dreamy? He’s so dark and mysterious and bruting!” Mabel whispered, gaping at the boy like he was a piece of fine art in a museum ( for the moment you were trying to ignore the fact that Mabel, a girl who was younger than you, had a boyfriend, even though you honestly weren’t surprised. Mabel was bright, optimistic, and carefree, which was the exact opposite of you.)_

_“Sure? Would you like to come in?” You asked, not really sure how to respond. You remembered Marci always went for the quiet and demented boys in your town, just because she wanted to look smarter (Which was kinda hard considering there was little to none in your previous town. You would know...) It was always awkward dealing with your adoptive siblings relationships, and never being in a relationship yourself wasn’t helping._

_Norman gave a curt nod to Mabel and the two of them stepped inside Mar. Mabel started to convince Norman that you and him would get along, considering that you were also mysterious and deep. You just blushed and made zero eye contact unless absolutely necessary._

_You led them into the main living room, and they both plopped down onto one of the loveseats (you didn’t know if that was a coincidence or not). You sat in an arm chair near the loveseat, and decided now was probably a good time to directly introduce yourself to Mabel’s boyfriend. Something was.. Off about him. He didn’t give the normal vibes a human would, and you were worried. What could he be? And did Mabel know?_

_“Hi, my name is (Y/N). I recently moved here a couple of weeks ago, “ you told him. He gave a grunt. Then turned to look at Mabel who was giving him a pleading look. He gave another grunt._

_“Norman,” He introduced, making you feel silly. It was obvious that he was as uncomfortable as you, but it was easy you both wanted to deal with it for Mabel. Even though this dude gave you the creeps, at least he cared about Mabel._

_“This is going. So. GREAT!” Mabel gasped enthusiastically. “Me and Norman were just on our way for a walk in the woods and I thought he should meet you (Y/N)!”_

_Norman nodded, but still seemed out of it._

_“Uh- well don’t keep me from going on that walk. I don’t want to interrupt young love, “ you winked playfully, even though you were dying inside. This was extremely awkward, and as soon as the pair would leave, you knew the doubts and questions would beat you down again. Even though it wasn’t the most healthy way to deal with stress (and you hated viewing anybody as a mere distraction), you didn’t care. ‘_

_Mabel snorted and let out a giggle. “(Y/N)! You’re only two years older than me!”_

_“About to be three. Now go. You should do some lovey dovey stuff with your boyfriend, “ You said, shooing them out the door. As much as you needed interaction, the guilt of being an interruption was too great._

_The two of them left, Mabel telling you bye multiple times and Norman just giving you a grunt. You couldn’t help but think you make everyone uncomfortable these days. Once they left, you went back upstairs._

_You need interaction, you snorted. Of course. As soon as you push someone away you want the back again. Pathetic… You plopped down on your bed, screaming into your pillow._

_“HELLO”_

_You jumped, throwing the book that you threw last time that was previously on the floor at the direction of the voice (that poor book has gone through so much today). You sat up quickly, and looked around your room for the person who greeted you. How did they get in your house? How could they get into your room so quickly? Maybe while you were talking down stairs they somehow climbed into your room? But that’s impossible! You’re window’s locked and your room is on the third story-_

_“You should know more than anyone that the impossible is just a security that humans created. Nothing really is impossible, right Oracle?”_

_Shit. It was coming from inside your head. Why did he call you an Oracle? And was it necessary to state once again that you were crazy and nothing made sense?_

_“Ah, it’s not nice to swear meatsack. And you’re not crazy yet!”_

_“Who are you and why are you inside my head?” You yelled._

_“I suggest you keep those questions inside your head, kid. I know you aren’t crazy, but if someone finds you talking to yourself they’ll think you are,” the voice said. You thought it was a male’s voice, but it was so heavily electronic that you couldn’t be sure._

_“I’m not defined by that useless thing called sex. I’m something in your mind. That’s all you need to know for now… , “ the voice responded seeming almost irritated. You wanted to smack yourself for being so stupid. He was inside your brain, of course he could read your thoughts!_

_“As much as I enjoy you thinking about me, we have more important matters to discuss. Hold still, this’ll hurt. A lot, “ the voice cackled. Suddenly you blacked out, as soon as every atom in your body exploded and then reformed again. You were being ripped apart and then sewn back together again. You wished for death._

_“Stop being so dramatic Oracle. You can’t die just yet!”_

_You opened your eyes._

_It… It was beautiful.. Millions of stars and nebulas of every kind scattered across a great plain of space. You were so distracted by the intensity of it all, that you didn’t notice you were floating._

_Or that the voice had a body now._

_“I think after some time, I’ll be able to bring you here without wishing for death, but I really don’t care!” The voice laughed, and you turned to look at it, letting out a short gasp._

_It.. It was one of those creatures in Mar. It was a two dimensional triangle (you didn’t even question how it was possible to be two dimensional, like almost anything else that happened in the past 5 minutes) , with a snazzy get up and black arms and legs. It didn't have a mouth and had one eye. You wanted to snort, but deciding how this thing managed to shred your very existence, you decided not to._

_The thing didn’t take your silence as a positive. “Boy, tough crowd tonight. Where's your sense of humor kid? That joke about the lamb's blood was hysterical,” It commented. When did you-_

_… You told that joke 2 weeks ago. First day you arrived. It was horrible and you can still remember the looks of confusion and discomfort Soos and Aunt Carol gave you. The triangle thought that was funny. More importantly, he knew you told that joke._

_Because he had been watching you._

_Since the first day you arrived._

_“Why.. Why have you been watching me? Who are you?” You demanded, but it sounded more like a plead._

_“The name is Bill. Bill Cipher. And I’ve been watching you because you’re weirder than this hick town, and that’s saying something. You aren’t even shocked that I took you to the mindscape. The people I do bring here scream their heads off. Literally!” Bill replied with a laugh. That laugh sounded familiar, but your head still hurt and you couldn’t seem to put your finger on it._

_“Like the dollar bill?” You asked, jokingly, deciding to play along to your own insanity. This was a new low for you if you were imaging a taking triangle… But what if you weren't._

_Bill was silent for a moment._

_“The dollar bill was named after me, kid. Not the other way around. Old Georgie gets all the credit for leading your country in the revolutionary war, even though I did most of the work. I even helped get the wooden teeth for him! I thought originally we should’ve done deer teeth, but that wouldn’t have been ‘anatomically correct’ and it would have been ‘painful’. Pain is hilarious!” Bill bragged._

_What the fuck?_

_“Again with the swearing! Man, even Eight Ball doesn’t swear this much, “ Bill groaned, his electronic voice bouncing off the walls of your head. “ You only do it inside your head too. What are you, eight? Toddlers don’t need to swear.”_

_“Fourteen actually. And you said I.. Summoned you? I wasn’t aware.”_

_“Well kid, you did, and now I’m here. You wanted interaction, didn’t you?” It sounded more of an accusation than a question._

_“Does it really matter what I want? You said you we had much to discuss, too, “ You replied, trying to bring the conversation back to something that wasn’t completely embarrassing. You were curious about Bill. He seemed.. Too complex to just be a figment of your insanity. But what would he want with you? And did he know what was wrong with you? You also had no idea what exactly Bill was. It was obvious that he was an entity of some sort, but you didn’t know what._

_Bill laughed again. Now hearing it for the second time, it was more clear, more shrill. It was an ugly, but humorous laugh. The more you tried to connect where you’ve heard that laughter before, the more your head started to hurt._

_“Wow? An ugly laugh? Humans are adorable thinking that they have the right to think things like me are below you. Adorable!” Bill seemed surprisingly more amused than offended. You shook your head._

_“I didn’t say that-”_

_“Relax kid! If I wanted a different laugh I could have one, if I wanted a different form, I could have one. Humans are more interested in triangles though for some reason, like that super cool club called the illuminati- but hey, I’m getting ahead of myself. We have things to talk about, right?” Bill snapped his fingers, and suddenly you were sitting in a large fancy chair. You screeched._

_“I’m starting to think you’re letting go, Oracle. As much as I like it, don’t, “ Bill told you, absolutely serious for once. “ Let’s start with what I want to do. Let’s make a deal.”_

_“A deal?” You asked, suspicious. What could this.. Thing want from you? If he could make a chair pop out of thin air, than he can handle any problems he had by himself._

_“You’ve been calling me a thing since we’ve arrived. I’m a demon, if you want to use the technical-human-word-nobody-but-they-use term, “Bill said making hand gestures with his tiny thin hands. “You met one of my friends about a year back? He ended up almost killing a bunch of kids? I don’t know. Time is useless. Anyways, I’ll answer a variety of questions with the truth if you promise me something. No, I don’t need your help. Just for you to do something every once in awhile.”_

_A demon._

_You were ashamed that this was the first time that Bill made you truly terrified._

_Bill wanted you to make a deal with a demon._

_You wanted to vomit._

_Bill said you met one of his… kind a year ago. You were sure you would remember anything like Bill-_

_“Oh meatsack you’re flattering me, but continue, “ Bill gushed. “I was told that it was priceless how everybody was screaming at you and begging for mercy. Man, I wish It would’ve been me, but hey, it wouldn’t have been the right for you to meet me yet, ya feel me?”_

_Your fourteenth birthday._

_**The Ouija board incident.** _

_You vomited. Or tried to at least. You hadn’t eaten anything in the past 24 hours, so you were just dry heaving_

_“As interesting as human expulsion is, that vomit is probably going to stink up the mindscape and be stuck here for eternity. Don’t, “ Bill said, gesturing to the beautiful endless space surrounding the two of you._

_You couldn’t reply. They made you contact a demon that night. A demon. There are demons in the world. And one almost managed to kill the five teens that night. Almost made you kill five teens that night._

_Bill laughed his nauseating laugh. You had no idea what was happening anymore. All you wanted to do was process that a **demon** attacked and that you were talking to a **demon** right now._

_“Man, lighten up Oracle. We still have things to discuss. Like our deal. If I knew you were going to act so.. **Human** , I would have never brought you here so soon, “ Bill sighed, snapping his fingers so now he was sitting in a chair. _

_“You ask so many questions, you know? So all I need is for you to promise to do something every once in awhile, and I’ll give answers. Answers you want. Answers you need, “ Bill explained. You just looked at him blankly, still not processing everything yet. “All I need you to do is use that power of yours in big amounts. Not some puny book throwing.. Something like when you opened everything a few weeks ago. Just do something every once in awhile, and every little.. Activity you complete, I’ll bring you back here, and answer a question you have. Fair deal?”_

_You gave no answer. Bill laughed. You were pissed now._

_You flung the chair he was sitting in into the dark nothingness behind you, and then brought it back, flinging it too were Bill was. Bill swiftly dodged it, and you jumped out of your chair so it wouldn’t hit you._

_“There. I did something. Where do I know you from, “ You demanded, giving no shits what Bill would do if you got him angry._

_“We have to shake on it first Oracle.” Bill held out his hand. You shook it roughly. HIs hand felt like satin soaked in mud and oil. Blue flames surrounded your hands._

_You had just made a deal with a demon._

_“Now that we have that settled. I’ll answer that question you have, “ Bill said._

_**“I’ve been in your dreams. “** _

_You woke up in your room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rememeber you can always comment even if you are a guest. I really like getting feedback!


	7. Tourist Trapped Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is ENTRANCED istg

_You felt blood and tears and sweat on your face. Your whole body was shaking, not fully processing what the hell you just went through. You… You were so angry and confused and you made a deal with a demon and what the heck were you thinking? It was like all the pain and anger you felt about your life came at full force. There was too much to think about at once._

_You weren’t one not to say you didn’t make mistakes. Because you did, a lot of them. You sometimes pushed to hard, replied sometimes a little to smartly, and forgot things. This was ridiculous and out of this world of a mistake, something that will never be covered up or forgotten. Were you that desperate for answers that you would make a deal with the one thing that everybody knows ends well?_

_You were sad to say yes. You were desperate and angry. And now you were terrified. Terrorfied of the potential trouble you’ve caused yourself. Bill made it clear that he was watching you every second of the day, so there was no running from this. Ever._

_What he told you… Him? He was causing the nightmares you were having? A demon has been in your brain this entire time? And… Has he been sending the symbols and messages? You couldn’t be sure, but just the thought of it made you weak._

_You went to the bathroom and looked into your reflection. It was of a deranged girl with red eyes and a wet face. You were an absolutely wreck to put it nicely. A long shower would make you look more presentable and less suspicious when Aunt Carol came back._

_To bad in your panic you didn’t realize that it was long after dark, and that Aunt Carol would show no signs of coming back until early Morning._

_~_

_Dipper couldn’t remember a time where he wasn't worrying about something. Albeit school, home life, his sister, or what his future would be (which he now had planned with only a few minor changes), Dipper always had something on his mind._

_Today was no different. Sure, it might be a little different from what he’s used too, but he could handle it._

_Dipper was doing a horrible job at convincing himself that._

_“Mabel, I’m telling you, something’s up with Norman! He’s isn’t normal!” Dipper exclaimed to his twin sister. “Remember what the book said! Trust no one! She gasped._

_“Well can you at least maybe trust me! Maybe I don’t want normal for once! Maybe that’s why I like him Dipper!!” Mabel shot back, crossing her arms. Dipper sighed._

_No matter where Dipper led this argument, Mabel was going to really be mad at him. That much was clear._

_“Now I’m going to get ready for my date! And Norman is going to be dreamy! And You’re not going to turn this into one of your crazy conspiracies!” Every sentence Mabel spat, Dipper was pushed back by her index finger until he was out of the room. The doors slammed shut and it almost shook the floor it was slammed so hard._

_Dipper leaned against the door, head hitting the back of it in a thud. The past few days were the strangest days that Dipper would probably ever live to see (looking back, this seemed like nothing compared to the rest of his summer). Sure, there was the weird uncle, the mysterious town, and everybody in it. But a few things were what was keeping Dipper on his toes._

_-His sister’s probably-and-most-definitely-a-zombie boyfriend_

_-The peculiar journal he found underground._

_-(Y/N) (L/N)._

_(The last two he didn’t have a problem with, considering they both were really interesting and very exciting)_

_Unfortunately the first one on that list was causing the most problems at the moment. Dipper, trying to do what any normal sibling would do in this situation, told Mabel that continuing her relationship with Norman probably wasn’t a good idea. It’s not like Dipper didn’t want Mabel to be happy! It’s just he didn’t want her to die by a zombie attack or something!_

_Dipper pulled out the journal from his vest, getting chills from just flipping through the aged yellow pages. Dipper couldn’t fathom what exactly caused (Y/N)’s reaction the other day. How the heck could just seeing a book trigger anyone to pass out?_

_Then again, (Y/N) (L/N) wasn’t just anyone._

_Dipper snorted. This summer was only two weeks in and it already was a bigger mess than his almost thirteen years of life. He was in a town where almost getting eaten was just something that happened, his sister was dating a zombie, he was in possession of a journal from a mysterious scientist, and he was currently crushing on a girl who was almost two years older than him that never left the creepy woods she lives in-_

_Dipper slammed the back of his head against the door with a loud thump., The noise caused Mabel to shout, “Dipper just leave already! I don’t want to talk to you!”_

_No no no no no. Dipper couldn’t like her. He just couldn’t. It didn’t take a genius to see that Mabel and (Y/N) hit it off really well for people who’ve only seen each other twice. It was a complete contrast to how Dipper and her were in the woods. She probably thought Dipper was a creepy kid who needed to use more deodorant and who lived and breathed paranoia (sure, that was the truth, but Dipper didn’t want her to know that!). (Y/N) and Mabel were going to become really good friends._

_Dipper couldn’t take that away from Mabel. He had already ruined her dream summer romance, and if he managed to try going after literally the only other person remotely close to their age beside Wendy, he would make things awkward and horrible and (YN) would never want to come to the Mystery Shack again. Let alone be in contact with either of them!_

_Down the stairs he went and too the kitchen. He heard the doorbell ring, signalling that Norman was probably here their date. Maybe he was just being paranoid and overthinking things again. He probably just caused Mabel not to talk to him for the next few weeks on that premise. Dipper pulled out the tape and rewatched the footage. Nothing seemed too off-_

_“Wait WHAT?!”_

_Dipper replayed the footage of Norman’s hand falling off, and him reattaching it. Dipper was right._

_Dipper was right._

_Dipper was right._

_“Oh my gosh GRUNKLE STAN!”_

_~_

_You woke up that morning feeling slightly less like bullshit than you did yesterday. Aunt Carol was in the kitchen making coffee when you walked down. You were absolutely famished from not eating anything in over two days, and decided that you were going to eat the entire fridge if Aunt Carol let you._

_“Morning Sweetheart. Feeling any better?” Your aunt hummed, taking a sip of her coffee.  
“A lot better. I think I just needed sleep, “ You told her, opening the fridge and analyzing what was edible and what probably wasn’t. There was turkey legs, milk, a couple of onions, eggs, and some cheese. You worked with less before. _

_“That’s great honey.. Uh, are you feeling up to helping me with something today?” Aunt Carol asked. “It’s perfectly fine if you don’t-”_

_“Sure,” You replied grabbing the eggs, cheese, and onions from the fridge, deciding that making an omelet sounded mouthwatering. Going out sounded like a good idea. You needed to do something to get your mind off the fact that you made a deal with a freaking real life demon who has been causing you nightmares for the past two years._

_“Okay, just if you’re feeling unwell about anything just tell me. About anything at all, “ She said seriously, looking you dead in the eyes. You nodded, getting a pan out. You had a sudden urge to ask if she was so concerned with your health then why did she not take you to a hospital. You resisted though, thinking how incredibly awkward that conversation might be._

_After you ate your omelet, you downed a bowl of cereal too, and three glasses of water that Aunt Carol gave you. Soon after you bathed, the two of you headed out. On the way your Aunt explained what they were trying to accomplish today. Turns out that there was something going on with gnomes._

_( “Gnomes? Really?” you asked her._

_“Welcome to Gravity Falls, honey.”)_

_You told Aunt Carol that it would probably be best if the two of you split up, so you could cover more ground. Aunt Carol was hesitant to the idea of leaving you in the woods, which didn’t make that much sense. She sent you out many times before alone, why was now any different?_

_Turns out that there isn’t a known weakness for Gnomes, and that Aunt Carol had every right to be on edge about leaving you alone in the woods after what happened._

_You wanted to joke dryly how you would only pass out if the voices started talking again, but that probably wouldn’t warrant the most positive reaction._

_The two of you still split up. Aunt Carol told you to call her if you come in contact with the gnomes (seriously? They were gnomes. You literally threw a chair at a demon yesterday. It’s not like you were sane enough not to handle this shit), at all or any problems that you come across._

_It didn’t take ten minutes after the two of you officially split up for everything to go to hell._

_~_

_Dipper let out a not so manly scream when he almost ran over (Y/N) (L/N)._

_He didn’t though._

_Which was good._

_It was like some unknown force swerved him out of the way and to halt before he actually hit the girl, and whatever the force was, he was thankful for it. He had no idea how to drive anything (he even struggled with riding a bike sometimes), but the time to learn was now if he wanted to save his sister’s life._

_“Dipper? What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be at the Mystery Shack? And why are you trying to drive a golf cart?”_

_He didn’t have time for questions (shocking really). He didn’t have time for anything right now. That’s why he did what he did next._

_“Get in. Now.”_

_“Wait what?”_

_“I’m only asking this once. I’ll explain on the way, “ Dipper demanded, feeling a wave of something unknown wash over him. Was it confidence? Was it adrenaline? Probably both._

_(Y/N) immediately got in the car, and Dipper started on the gas once more, almost running into a tree. (Y/N) took this as a sign to get out and dart over to Dipper’s side door, halfway in, almost over him. Dipper had never been this close with another girl outside of family, and if Dipper wasn’t distracted by the fact that his sister was probably getting eaten right now, he would’ve probably been a human tomato. “Woah, you’re in no condition to drive. Scoot over.”_

_Dipper had never moved so quickly in his life._

_He had no idea how this girl knew how to drive but he thought it was super cool anyways. Dipper tried to explain what exactly was happening and surprisingly (Y/N) wasn’t even the least be shocked. (Y/N) said that they should probably call Ms. Portsone for some reason (he knew that she was (Y/N)’s aunt but what could Ms.Portsone do?), but Dipper begged her not to. Before (Y/N) could reply, she slammed on the breaka._

_In front of them was Mabel Pines and an army of garden gnomes._

~

The golf cart made a shaky landing on one of the mountain platforms, but was still able to work thank goodness. You could hear a roar just a few miles behind you and new that throwing another tree at them wasn’t going to stop it. 

Then, the shriek of that monster got louder. Yep, you could see the Mystery Shack. You couldn’t believe this was the end. You at least expected that you were going to be murdered by your mistakes. Was this a mistake?

Nah.

Dipper drove off the platform you arrived on, and then landed directly in front of the Mystery Shack.

And the Gnome Monster and was just standing, right in front of you. 

Dammit.

“Where is Grunkle Stan?” Dipper shouted, but nobody answered him.

“It’s the end of the line kids. Marry us, Mabel, or else, “ Jeff wandered from around the top of the monster. 

Mabel looked down. You had never seen her so serious before. You should have told her about your bad vibes from the start. Maybe none of this would have happened if you did. But you couldn't say this was all your fault. 

Mabel looked at the both of you. “I gotta do it.”

“NO MABEL THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!”

“Mabel I haven’t known you for long but you can’t-”

“Can you trust me, (Y/N)? Can you trust me even if you don’t know me? Can you trust me Dipper? Even though you don’t allow yourself to? Do this for me, guys. Trust me, “ Mabel told you.

You sighed. Backing away from Mabel. You can’t believe you were doing this. The look Dipper sent you said that he was thinking the exact same thing. 

“Jeff! I’ll marry you!” 

“Hot diggity dog! Great decision!” The gnome cheered, making his way down the colossal gnome monster. 

“Okay well then I guess we can have the wedding right now! I take you, Mabel Pines, to be my wedded wife! And well, you already agreed to marry me, so we don’t have to do that part,” Jeff babbled. This was painful to watch. 

“You may now kiss the bride!” Mabel exclaimed. Jeff looked positively delighted at this. 

“Don’t mind if I do, then” Jeff said, standing on his tippy toes and closing his eyes. 

Before anybody could guess what was happening, Mabel pulled out a leaf blower from god knows where and turned it on. 

“Wha- Hold on there honey-” Jeff started, but was cut off by Mabel turning it on the highest power voltage. 

“THIS IS FOR LYING TO ME!”

Mabel started to get closer to Jeff. You could on stare at what was happening. 

“THIS IS FOR BREAKING MY HEART!”

Mabel changed the setting on the leaf blower so it would inhale anything in it’s path. 

“AND THIS.. THIS IS FOR HURTING PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT!”

Jeff was sucked up into the leaf blower and Mabel pointed it to the the gnome monster, aiming, switching the setting. Jeff flew to the center ungracefully and the impact of his tiny weight caused the whole thing to tumble down. 

Gnome went flying everywhere- in the trees, on the ground, in the sky, even some on the Mystery Shack. They all accepted defeat though, and scurried away like cowardly beasts. You had never been more impressed with someone as you were right now with Mabel Pines.

“Mabel that… THAT WAS AMAZING!” You cheered, running up and hugging her. It was slightly awkward from the height difference, but still equally genuine. She laughed, and you let go. 

“That.. That was insane, “ Dipper stated plainly. Mabel smiled. 

“Yeah. Yeah it was.” 

“Dipper, I’m sorry for not trusting you about Norman. But trust goes both ways, alright? How can I trust you if you can’t trust me?” Mabel asked. 

Dipper sighed. “ I know I know.. I’m really sorry too Mabel. Awkward sibling hug?” 

“Awkward sibling hug.”

The two twins did the most adorable hug you had ever seen. They gave each other a slight pat , voicing the pat. You almost snorted. 

“You’re both handling this really well. You do realize we almost got kidnapped by a colossal gnome monster?” You asked, jokingly. They both looked at you and back at each other. Then they started to laugh. 

And you laughed along with them. 

Maybe you haven’t fucked up everything yet.


	8. The Gobblewonker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH NO THE READER IS BEING EDGEY AGAIN (Also fluffy times with the pines family and drama regarding everyone’s favorite Old man Mcgucket)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait. I have a million excuses but all of you deserve better than that. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

_It was quiet._

_Almost like a wave washing over the beach, leaving a soft static sound that floated through the air._

_You were at peace._

_But one of the many things you had learned from Gravity Falls was that peace was a beautiful lie to disguise the pure chaos that hid in the shadows._

 

~

When you arrived home that afternoon, Aunt Carol was upset that you had ignored her twelve calls and several text messages. And extremely worried. So worried that she was contemplating calling the police. You instantly felt as guilty as you were tired. Your aunt literally told you that if there was a problem, to not handle it directly, and call her instead. 

It was like you couldn’t do anything right these days. 

Besides Aunt Carol scolding you for the rest of the day about your stupidity, it went pretty normally. She made enchiladas and the two of you ate with minor small talk. You assumed that Aunt Carol knew what happened, and decided to leave it at that. The next few days Aunt Carol seemed to be more and more gone each day, only leaving notes that she was heading out and probably wouldn’t be coming home soon, or that there was food in the fridge, or that there was a situation that she needed to handle. She hadn’t invited you to help her with her work again, and you couldn’t help but think that you had probably ruined any chance of that ever happening again by what happened with the gnomes. 

That alone time must have given Bill the perfect time to whisk you away into the Mindscape. You sometimes forget how he was watching you every second of the day. 

(Well, you wished you did.)

Throwing a tree at those gnomes didn’t go unnoticed by him in the slightest. It wasn’t even a day before he took you out of consciousness and back to his space filled realm of nothingness. You were on edge the whole time, and still didn’t trust him, but he fed you the answers you starved for and didn’t have the motivation to question them .

Bill took every chance he could bring up the deal you two made, probably to screw with you. He just knew how much you hated yourself for making one with him in the first place. He would dangle it in your face, like he wanted to remind you that you were forever tied to him because of this deal… 

You had decided on the question that you wanted to ask him. The one that you had been asking your entire life. 

_“Why can I see and do these things?”_

_“Eager, aren’t we, kid? You’re going to have be more specific before I can answer that.”_

_You thought for a second, wondering how you were going to word your question. As much as you didn’t want to, you had to split your question into parts._

_“Why can I see spirits?”_

_Bill snapped his fingers and pointed at you. “That’s more like it! This is a big question, simple answer. I thought we were gonna have to get to the good stuff tonight!” Bill crossed his legs, laying back on the chair, making intense hand motions with every word._

_“Let’s see.. Hmm… You’re not human. That seems to be a suitable answer.”_

_If you had actually drank the tea Bill gave you, it would have been spat out right about now._

You were still processing what Bill told you. You were still processing everything that had happened since your birthday last year. 

When you look in the mirror now, you can’t see a person anymore. 

You see something else. An animal. Just another beast that Aunt Carol studies. 

_A monster._

You looked human, but only you know that was a lie. 

You’ve been trying to relax. It’s been hard, but you’ve been trying your best. Bill hadn’t contacted you in a while, and maybe that was a good sign. You felt slightly hollow inside. It had almost become a game for you, predicting what you would find out that would make you feel even more hollow and broken. Would it be that you’re meant to kill? Would it be that you’re never meant to exist? Would it be that you were a demon like Bill was? The last one almost made you laugh. Almost. 

It wasn’t long before the Pines whisked you away back into their summer adventure. 

_You had no idea if Aunt Carol had gotten home last night. The two of you seemingly barely spoke outside of when you would eat together, and sometimes that didn’t even happen. The knocking on the door was still going, and Aunt Carol usually opened the door to save you from walking two flights of stairs back and forth, so she was either asleep.. Or you didn’t want to think about the alternative._

_‘No stress, right?’ you reminded yourself._

_You opened the door._

_Soos._

_“Hey dude! I know it’s kinda early, but we’re going on a hunt for this thing called the gobblewonker and Dipstick told me how you helped them with that crazy gnome monster and we need all the help we can get, “ Soos told you, scratching behind his head._

_“A gobblewonker? What’s that?” You asked._

_“It’s like this freaky lake monster that’s been eating stuff- wait? Are you gonna come?” Soos asked._

_You needed an excuse to leave Mar. And it would be nice to see Dipper and Mabel so soon again._

_“Just give me 4 minutes and I’ll be down!” You told him, opening the door so he could come in. You quickly, darted up the stairs, washing your face and brushing your teeth and then doing everything else You got dressed and then you were down by Soos._

_“Woah, how can you get ready that fast?” Soos asked you in amazement._

_“Just out of habit..” You told him.” Come on let’s go! I wanna hear more about this Gobblewonker!”_

 

And here you were. On a boat with a friend of yours, and honestly, having a little bit of fun.You remembered studying a little bit of the mechanics of how a boat worked in sixth grade, but if you didn’t remember that information, Soos’s straightforward but easy going directions would have done the trick. It was a beautiful day, and you couldn’t remember the last time you got to really enjoy one of those. 

The two of you came close to a small boat and you saw that it was the Pines family. The twins were chanting something about a monster hunt which made you think back to the gnome monster that the three of you were involved with last time. It was crazy how they could retaliate so quickly from crazy stuff like that. 

Soos honked the horn and you looked down to see the pines family in a tiny fishing boat. It looked minuscule compared to Soos’s boat. You waved to them. 

“Wassup hambone?” Soos greeted, fistbumping Mabel. You snorted and waved over to where Mr. Pines and Dipper were seated in the boat. Dipper beamed at you while Mr.Pines looked disinterested (like the last time he saw you). 

“Soos! (Y/N)!” Mabel cheered. 

“-Dude you could totally use my boat for your hunt. It’s got a steering wheel, chairs: you know, boat stuff, “ Soos told them. 

You were slightly uneasy with the thought of encountering something as big and as terrifying as the gnomes, and didn’t think it would be the best decision to handle it alone like last time. Alone. 

You patted your phone that was in your pocket. If you came across anything too bad there was always Aunt Carol, even though she was making herself scarce these past days. It wasn’t the best plan, but it gave you reassurance. You were too scared to convince them that hunting whatever monster they were fixated was dangerous, but you could at least give them help. It was funny, how you were willing to go to certain death but to cowardly to stand up to these kids out of trust and the fear of making them unhappy. 

You looked over to Mr.Pines and immediately felt guilty. He probably wanted to go on a nice outing with his niece and nephew and you and Soos were completely wrecking that. Maybe you could use him as an excuse to get you out of this. 

“Guys I think-” 

Mr.Pines cut you off. “Alright, all right, let’s think this through,ya kids could go waste your time on some kind of epic monster- adventure-”

He was digging his own grave-

“- or you could spend the day learning how to tie knots and skew worms with your great uncle Stan!” Stan concluded. You face palmed. 

“So? Whadda you say?” Soos asked the twins. Their eyes darted between you and soos, and their uncle. Next thing you knew they were in the boat and you were driving away like mad men. 

“We made the right choice!” Mabel cheered. Everybody gave a shout of agreement. 

You were impressed. Dipper immediately took the role of captain in just a short amount of time and handled it so well. He commanded Soos to hoist the anchor and Mabel to raise to flag (which was just a beach towel but the effort was still there), but then, he just looked at you blankly, like he was just discovering that you were on the boat. 

“....Set the course?” You finished for him.

“..Yeah.. Set the course,” Dipper said with a cough. 

You sighed. Guess it was back to square one. 

“WE’RE GOING TO FIND THE GOBBLEWONKER!!” Mabel cheered. 

“WE’RE GOING TO WIN THAT PHOTO CONTEST!” Dipper cheered . You had no idea what he was talking about, but you gave battle cry anyways. 

“Do you dudes have any sunscreen?” Soos asked, breaking the mood of victory with his sunscreen needs. You didn’t bring anything besides your phone and the clothes on your back, so you looked over to the twins. 

“We...We’re going to go get sunscreen!” Dipper boomed, and the boat quickly made a u turn. Suddenly, you felt a negative feeling wash over you, like something had just been under the boat… It had a presence that was similar to one of the creatures you would find in the woods, but also different in a way. You were slightly compelled if anybody else felt it, but knew that the answer would come up one that you would like. The smart thing to do would be to tell Soos and the twins what you felt.. But… 

You couldn’t help but be selfish. You were holding on to whatever normality they saw in you like it was life itself, and knew if you told them why you felt this way and what you could see and do that that normality would be shredded and they would never look at you the same way. 

_If only you knew kid._

~

 

“So what’s a Gobblewonker and why are we looking for it?’ You asked. You had just got back on the boat (sunscreened and ready for work), and were making your way to an island where you presumed the Gobblewonker was. You still weren’t caught up on why you were looking for this monster and why you were even here in the first place, so better learning this now than later. 

“You don’t know?” Dipper asked, confused. Mabel answered you though. 

“Oh this crazy old man was talking about seeing this sea monster and Dipper wants to win this photo contest so we decided to do two things and once and BOOM! We’re hunting for this super cool sea monster!” Mabel explained. You nodded slowly. You couldn’t help but ponder what would happen if you told them that you could do more than see monsters. 

“Interesting. Is that why we’re going to this island?” 

“Yeah dude, Old Man Mcgucket specifically said it was this one, “ Soos told you. You nodded, scratching your arm. You regret not putting on bug spray before meeting Soos. You felt your arms burning from all the bites you had. It was ironic, how even though Bill had revealed you were far from human, you still were inferior to the might of mosquitos. 

Small things like that kept you sane. 

“What can I do to help?” You asked.

Dipper beamed, then revealed a bag. He shoved his hand in the bag, pulling out one of those disposable cameras you can use on trips and stuff. “I was just about to tell you! I got these cameras so everyone could take pictures if you see the Gobblewonker. Then we’ll have photographic evidence to show the newspaper, and we’ll be famous!”

Mabel looked down into the bag with wide eyes. She gasped; “Dipper, how many of these did you buy??”

You looked into the bag also, and saw there were at least 10 cameras in there. Where did Dipper get the money to buy all of these cameras?

“17. I bought 17 cameras. So incase there’s an accident, we’ll have a backup.” Dipper explained sporadically, passing out cameras to the two of you. You chuckled. Dipper gave you a confused you look, and you immediately sobered up finally finding out he was serious. 

“Um.. Do we really, need 17 cameras?” You asked carefully. Dipper snorted at you. 

“Yeah we do! Like.. For example. Hypothetical question: what’s the number one problem with most monster hunts?” 

Soos raised his hand very slowly. “That the sides characters die like in the very beginning. Why do they always do that? Oh no, bro am I a side character? Am I gonna die?” 

Mabel consoled Soos as Dipper shooks his arms in a panic. “No no no! Camera trouble! Like let’s say Bigfoot shows up.”

“Bigfoot?” You giggled to yourself (you honestly wondered if there was a bigfoot in Gravity Falls) . Dipper’s face turned red. 

“Uh S-soos You be b-bigfoot!”

Soos struck a pose that was supposedly what you guess his interpretation of Bigfoot. You couldn’t contain your giggles. When Dipper started to reenact a scene of someone not having a camera to capture Bigfoot, your small giggles turned to full on laughter. Mabel started to join in with you. It was nice, laughing for once, smiling for once. It was like whenever you were around the Pines clan, you forgot who you were and what your life was. You never wanted this feeling to stop.

Dipper seemed to turn even redder at your laugh. You tried to stop, thinking he was embarrassed and you shouldn’t be making him even more, and you calmed yourself down just enough for your laugh to be silent.

“... That’s why I bought seventeen disposable cameras. One on my ankle, one in my jacket, four for each of you, two extras in this bag, and one… Under my hat!” Dipper lifted up his hat to reveal a camera sitting on top of his fluffy brown head. “There’s no way we’re going to miss this. Okay everybody, let's test these cameras out!”

You held the cameras that Dipper gave you carefully. Out of a habit (and curiosity) you examined one of the identical cameras closely, running your fingers over the curves and circling the buttons. You were so lost in yourself that you didn’t even notice that Soos and Mabel were practically chucking cameras off the side of his boat. 

When you finally turned back in, you heard Dipper declare that you only had 12- no. 13 cameras left. You gasped.

“Hey guys I really think we shouldn’t-”

“-Stop! Please stop!” Dipper pleaded. Mabel blinked. 

“So what’s the plan? Throw more cameras overboard?” Mabel asked. 

No! No! You be look out and Soos can steer, white I captain.” Dipper explained. 

Mabel huffed. “Why are you captain? Why can’t I be captain? Why can’t (Y/N) be captain?!” 

You shook your head. “Please don’t bring me into this.”

“Um.. Mabel you can be co-captain.” 

“Then what does that make me?” Soos asked. Dipper quickly replied: “co-co-captain.”

“Um… What am I?” You asked him, raising an eyebrow. It was like Dipper glitched for a second, before any sign of life returned to his body. 

“F-first mate.”

Mabel and Soos then started to coo for some reason while Dipper angrily shooshed them. 

You cracked a smile. 

~

The fog was thick as a sheet once you reached the island. You all exited the boat with cameras in hand. You were tense, walking with the twins and Soos down through trees and rocks, noticing the lack of spirits. Gravity Falls was covered with spirits, no matter where you went, but not this Island for some reason.

You thought there could only be one reason. This island was completely abandoned and forgotten about. So forgotten about that no one bothered to come here. Ever. 

You hmned. It seemed reasonable for a mythical monster to be living here….

While the four of you were walking, you found a sign proclaiming the name of the island: Scuttlebutt Island. 

Mabel stopped in front of the sign, along with Soos. You could just predict that the two were going to do something so silly and stupid you would die laughing. 

Soos covered up a part of the sign, grinning. “Hey guys look: _Butt Island. “_

“Soos!” You shamed him, trying to contain your ever present giggles. Mabel even shook her head at the really bad joke. 

You looked to your side where Dipper was standing. Every since you had arrived at the island, he had be extremely quiet. You were beginning to get worried. “Um.. Dipper? Are you okay?”

Dipper looked up at you, blinking rapidly. Mabel gave a laugh: “What is it Dipstick? Could you possibly be _scared?”_

Dipper snorted. “What? Yeah right-” Dipper stopped talking at the sound of a faint noise. He looked at you. “Did you hear that?”

You nodded, clenching your fists and looking out to the opaque wall of trees and fog in the direction of the sound. “Yeah. I did.”

_It sounded like someone was on this island with you._

Suddenly, the Lantern that Dipper was holding went out. You looked around for any spirits that could have been approaching your area, but saw none. 

“No My lantern!” Dipper cried. You saw his hand reach for a camera, and you wondered why the heck Dipper ignored the bright red flags that told you that it was best you leave now. 

“Dipper, I really don’t think that we should do this. It doesn’t seem safe out here, and if someone got hurt, we’re so far from town no one would hear us,” You told him. Soos nodded. 

“Yeah dude. I don’t like this.” 

Dipper shook his head, groaning. “Come on! Please, I just need one photo!” 

Mabel smiled at her brother. “You can count on me bro bro. Let’s find out what made that sound!”

The two ran off into the woods before you could stop them. 

“Hey!” You called out to them, but they ignored you. If they got hurt… It would be all your fault. 

You darted in the direction the twins headed in, not even waiting for Soos to catch up. You jumped over fallen trees, moved through standing ones, and doged bushes and shrubbery. You found them near a lake. 

Dipper was standing, dumb struck with one of the camera’s loosely hanging from one of his dangling arms. You could see Mabel’s braces from her shocked open mouth. You looked into the direction they were looking… and saw a beaver with a chainsaw???

(What even was Gravity Falls??)

“.. It’s not real. We came out here for nothing,” Dipper grumbled. You heard Soos finally catch up with you three. “Maybe that old man was really crazy.”

Mabel nodded expectantly. “He did use the word scrapadoodle.” 

Dipper then started to pace. “What are we going to say to Grunkle Stan? We ditched him for literally nothing!” Dipper yelled. You felt bad for them. 

“Hey, I’m sure you can apologize to Mr.Pines,” You said, trying to make the situation a little better. Dipper through a rock at the lake and let out an irritated sound. When the rock hit the lake though, the whole ground made a rumbling sound. 

 

You saw what must have been the Gobblewonker swim through the almost clear water.

“Shit,” You mumbled to yourself. 

“Wait! Let me take a picture!” Dipper said. He got out one of the many cameras that he had packed from his jacket. You reached for him to pull him back, but Dipper already started running when _the Gobblewonker jumped out of the water SHIT SHIT SHIT_

_“RUN!”_ Soos yelled. You all made a mad dash for the boat. You felt yourself loose the camera’s that Dipper gave you, and you assured yourself that you’ll apologize if you make it out of here alive. God, why did you let them take it this far?! You were too scared to say no to a bunch of adults. And now, you were probably going to get eaten by a giant American Kraken- 

You focused, and quickly yanked your hand behind you, never stopping your running. You heard multiple trees fall and the Gobblewonker scream. That should buy you some time- 

Soos floored the boat, and you were off. Everyone was screaming and out of a flurry of action you managed to see Dipper had another camera in his hands. You were tempted to slap the camera out of his hand. _Sure he was cute sure but he shouldn’t-_

Mabel started to throw cameras at the giant green monster, and Soos was doing the same. Wait?! Who was driving the boat then?!

You ran to the steering wheel, taking control of the ship. You looked at the steering wheel and the many buttons and panels and levers that decorated the desk. The engine was controlled by a lever and not a pettle, which was probably why the boat was still moving. You grabbed the wheel, switching some of the buttons to activate the motor of the energy to use all available energy. After that, you swerved the boat, doing a U turn around the giant monster.

You floored it to a cave you saw from the corner of your eye. You narrowed your eyes at the Gobblewonker reflection in your side mirror, seeing how he was only a short ways away. 

Time to do something stupid and reckless. 

(You seemed to specialize in that these days)

“(Y/N)!! WE’RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!!” Dipper screamed. Mabel followed. 

“COME ON (Y/N)!! YOU CAN DO THIS!!” Mabel cheered. 

You didn’t reply. You felt beads of sweat run down your forehead, and your sweaty palms slipped on the steering wheel. You used whatever energy and power you had to make the boat go faster. The screeches of the Gobblewonker and the sole need to protect your friends was keeping your adrenaline going, and soon, the cave was growing nearer and nearer. 

The cave was approaching, and before you knew it, the boat crashes into the wall only a few feet away from the hole. Even though the boat had stopped, your hands never left the tightly clutched steering wheel. It wasn’t until Soos touched your shoulder that you let go. 

“Dude. _(Y/N)._ That was so harcore!” Soos beamed. 

Mabel yelled at you two: hey, Um.. I think it’s stuck.” 

What was stuck? You looked towards where the twins were looking, and saw the Gobblewonker, squirming to fit through the giant hole, It let out a giant wail, pitiful compared to the roars of terror it once spat, before collapsing on itself.

“What the fuck?” You muttered to yourself. Did it die? 

“‘Language!” Mabel reminded you swifty. 

“Sorry”. You made your way down to the beast. Before you could even make it half way down the boat, steam started to come out of the beast, and it’s head fell off with a metallic clunk. 

You blinked. Inside was on old man that looked oddly familiar… But you didn’t know from where…   
You remembered. Aunt Carol had a photo of a man that looked identical to this one, except younger, and had a lab coat. Did this man know your Aunt? Why was he inside the monster that you had been chasing down all day? 

“Old Man McGucket?!” Soos, Mabel, and Dipper yelled. You sat there confused. You didn’t know this man. 

“You made this? B-But why?!” Dipper demanded. Old Man McGucket sighed. He was a sad looking man, with a long white beard. You wondered how a man that looked so well put together in that photo ended up like this.

“Well, uh.. I..I I just wanted attention,” He wailed. HIs voice was chalky and high, but wet with sobs.

“I don’t understand,” You told him. “Who did you want so much attention from to go as far as building a machine mythical creature?” 

“ My son.. When you’re an old feller like me, You just can’t get enough of the attention you get when they’re youngins. You know my son hasn’t visited me in over twenty years? He’s so embarrassed about my shack and my raccoon wife he don’t want to be see with me no more.” Old Man McGucket Sighed. “You don’t know what us old fogies go through to spend time with the people we love. “

There was a pause as the four of you looked between each other. You thought about how Aunt Carol never seemed to be around, and about how you wondered if it was partially your fault. You’ve always assured her your independent on your own and don’t need her. What if what you really needed to do was tell her you wanted to spend time with her. Ask to come with her, ask to help her. She made you feel.. Like you had an actual family. You didn’t want to lose that after just acquiring it.

 

“So, did you ever ask your son about it?” Mabel asked the man softly. He just brushed her off, asking if she had a screwdriver. 

You decided now you could ask the question that you’ve been thinking about. “Um.. Do you happen to know a Carol P? Or had known a Carol P?”

Old Man McGucket stopped for a second. His face was full of insularity and something else you couldn’t name. His eyes were intense, and he rubbed the cast on his left hand carefully. “I.. I don’t… I don’t.. I don’t know..” 

It didn’t sound like he wa lying. “It’s fine.. I just think she has a picture of you or something. It’s no big deal.. Or anything.”

“P-picture? W-what do you mean… Picture?” He narrowed his eyes, and rubbed his forehead. You were confused, but decided not to push it. Maybe he had dementia. You couldn’t patronize him with questions like this. You could ask Aunt Carol when you got home. 

“Nevermind. Forget I said anything,” You told him. You could feel Dipper and Mabel’s eyes on you, and you looked for a way to change the topic. 

“Hey, maybe you should go back and talk to your uncle. He’s probably worried sick,” You told them. Their eyes widened, and they nodded. 

“Yeah. Soos, can we get the boat out of here?” Dipper asked Soos. Soos looked at the boat. 

“Yeah. I think we can drive it out of here,” Soos stated. The right metal railing then fell from the boat and into the water. 

You winced.

“Sorry.” 

~

Soos drove you back to land, and even offered to drive you back in his truck to your house. You declined his offer, but thanking him. When you arrived home, Aunt Carol wasn’t there. You wondered when she would be back… And what you would say to her. 

What you did though, is go to the second floor, and to the library, where you remember seeing that picture. And there it was. The photo had Aunt Carol, with dark long brown hair instead of her grey bob she has now, along with another lab coat. Old Man McGucket’s face wasn’t hidden by a long scraggly beard, but was clean and cut, along with a pair of spectacles and fluffy chestnut hair. He was also wearing a lab coat. They were smiling and laughing, and his arm was placed on her waist. You wondered: maybe… They were in a relationship? You had no idea. 

Maybe.. 

...Maybe _Bill_ knew.

**Author's Note:**

> MarvelousBookworm1 is back readers (just under a new name). I wanted to update this story, but I wanted to do it on a different site. I have a few more chapters to post and I hope that you somewhat enjoy this story. Thank's for giving me the time of day and I really enjoy comments if you would like to. And kudos. Kudos to the readers who give kudos.


End file.
